The House That Was --- Not Wasn't
by Tuzilla
Summary: How many houses did Hogwarts have in the beginning? Four? Five? Enquiring minds...well, mostly Hermione's...want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Story Time**

An unaccustomed, but welcome calm filled the lives of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the days following their trip to Australia to find and de-hex the Grangers. It had been an exciting, but trying time. They relished this long overdue chance to just kick back and relax.

The sound of someone appearing from apparition broke the silence inside The Burrow. It was Harry and Ron. They had been to Hogwarts watching the workers rebuilding the quidditch pitch.

Hermione had been sitting on the couch reading a book. She stood up to greet them as they walked through the door. She was staying there while her parents busied themselves reworking their house and dental office. The only other person in the house was Molly. She could be heard working in the kitchen.

"Hello, boys," she said, in a cheerful voice as she gave Ron a hug and kiss. "How are things at the school?"

"Great," answered Harry.

"Yeah. Really great," agreed Ron. "The quidditch pitch should be ready for school. The rest of the school is starting to look like Hogwarts again, too."

"What have you been doing?" inquired Harry, noticing the small book in her hand.

"Well, I was a little bored. So I…"

"…went to the library," interjected the boys with practiced precision.

"No," she retorted, feigning a scowl at their cheekiness that quickly dissolved into a smirky chuckle. "You'd have seen me, if I had been at Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron joined her chuckle, but could not help but notice a stack of new books on the table. She had apparently found somewhere else to shop for books.

"Actually, I went to Diagon Alley and rummaged around the back shelves of Flourish & Blott's. I found a few interesting things for some light reading, including this strange, little book," she said, noticing their looks at her newly acquired selections. "It is a really old collection of legends and tales. They remind me a little of Beedle the Bard."

The boys looked at the book, feigning interest, as she held it out to them. They secretly admired her bookish nature. She was the brains of their team. More than once they had mentioned that they could not believe she wound up in Gryffindor, instead of Ravenclaw. But, they all agreed that they were glad she did. Where would they have been, or be today, if she had not been sorted into Gryffindor?

The book looked truly ancient, like it was 'really' old, not just made to look old. Its title was _Things Forgotten Things Lost_ by Fescue Mordelock.

"Most of the stories in this seem to take place back in the early days of Hogwarts," she said with a gleeful voice filled with the excitement of academic curiosity. "It must have been a truly fascinating time. But I find some of them most—uh—peculiar.

"Sure, fascinating," said Ron in a less than enthused tone. "What is so peculiar about a bunch of old stories?"

Harry elbowed Ron, knowing he had just queued up Hermione to possibly unleash a prodigious lecture upon them. Ron winced at the poke, and then realized what he had done.

Hermione opened the book and turned to a page near the end. "This story," she said, pointing to the page. "It is called _The End of the Fifth House_. I find this a particularly puzzling story.

Harry looked at Ron as she positioned the book so she could begin reading. "This is your fault," he whispered. Ron could only moan in response. He was all too aware of that fact.

" _There once wast a village named Bleakmoor,"_ she began, as Harry and Ron accepted their fate. _"It satteth far out next to the river dividing the Good Forest, which wast full of game and excellent fishing, from the darker, less hospitable Dark Forest that wast scant of game and hath said to beest home to dangerous creatures..._

…[To the south was a vast tract of uninhabited moor running as far as the eye could see. It was a typically barren, inhospitable expanse pockmarked with the occasional small pond or copse of trees. It was this land that lent itself to the name of the village. Other than Bleakmoor, the only other visible sign of civilization was an ancient, ruined castle sitting high on a distant hill past a large lake known for its frequent storms, treacherous currents and below average fishing.

The residents of Bleakmoor were a peaceful, humble people of simple means who got by on what they could grow from the surrounding land and take from the streams and woods.

Being as it was a small community, death did not often visit there. However, one day an elder member of the village passed away from a lingering illness. Since the village did not have a church or priest, a makeshift funeral was held with most of the village in attendance.

Following the service, a small procession made up of family members left to escort the body up an old road out of town to their remote cemetery. None of them ever returned from the trip.

The next day a group of men from the town walked out to the cemetery in search of their missing neighbors. Nothing, no evidence of them was anywhere to be found. No casket. No fresh grave. It was as if they had been whisked away from the world by a mystical, magic hand.

When they returned and told the rest of the village, everyone was frightened. Nothing like this had ever occurred in the past. They all feared some kind of evil had taken them.

Although the villagers did not know it, a wizard named Dwarkan Mynoss lived among them. He was considered the wisest member of the community and the de facto leader. He was skilled in the healing arts, potion making and the writing of spells. He was capable of handling most problems while still being very careful to protect his magical identity from the villagers. He prevailed upon the community to remain strong. An explanation would be found. However, for now, calm must be maintained.

Time passed and an explanation was never found, but the community slowly returned to normal. By the time death once again visited Bleakmoor, the previous incident was a distant memory. However, following the funeral, the group taking the body to the cemetery disappeared just like the previous group.

The community was beside itself. What type of evil was upon them? They were all living in great fear. Even the normally staid Dwarkan was concerned. It took all of his power and wisdom to hold the village together.

Calm eventually returned once again. Other than the disappearances of the two funeral parties, no other evil visited itself upon them. The weather was favorable and their harvests were good. The fish and game were plentiful. They had plenty for which to be thankful.

The following spring another death befell the village. A great fear gripped it as members of the deceased individual's family prepared to bury him. It was decided that a group of men led by Dwarken would follow the mourners at a distance to watch over them as they made their way to the cemetery.

The family made its way out of the village and up the road toward the cemetery. Their protectors, armed with axes, rakes and pitchforks followed along behind. Everything went along quietly until they came to the skeletal remains of a long-abandoned house. It was rumored to have been the home of an evil, old woman. Some claimed she was a witch.

A dark cloud eclipsed the sun and strange sounds, like wailing voices, emanated from the direction of the house. Everyone stopped in their tracks. The voices grew louder and louder.

After a moment the mourner started to try and turn to escape back to the village. However, their feet seemed stuck to the ground. The protectors started trying to move to their aid, but an invisible force was preventing them from moving forward.

Dwarkan started to raise his wand, preparing to cast a spell. Then there was a dark flash and the mourners disappeared, coffin and all. The force holding back the men was released. All of them, including Dwarkan fled back to the village.

The following day the people of the village made a decision. This road was to never again be used for trips to the cemetery. Many felt it should not be used for any reason whatsoever.

Several years passed without serious incident as the villagers used a longer, looping route to make their way to the cemetery. Those who did choose to chance the road passed the house in order to travel elsewhere frequently reported seeing eerie, emaciated faces staring at them as they passed the dilapidated house. Some claimed to have heard voices calling to them, asking for help. However, no more disappearances occurred. The peace of the village held fast.

Then came a day that the entire village dreaded. Dwarkan Mynoss, by now a very elderly man, even by wizarding standards, fell ill. He was certain he would soon die.

It was his final wish to be buried along with his writings in the old cemetery. That seemed to be a very reasonable request. But it also stipulated that his remains were to be taken there using the old road. This caused a lot of angst among the villagers.

When the day came and Dwarkan died, the villagers said their goodbyes to him at a funeral service in the town square. Every member of the village was present. Many stories were told of his wisdom and help in healing illnesses and solving problems. He would be greatly missed.

Because of the great respect they had for him they decided after a long discussion to honor his request. With great fear and trepidations, a group of the bravest villagers hoisted his casket and started up the road toward the cemetery. They bolstered their spirits singing hymns as they made their way.

After a while, they came to the site of the old house. At first, everything seemed fine as they walked past it. Maybe the evil had finally left it. Then came a thunder-like clap and a darkness fell over them. They tried to drop the casket and flee, but some invisible force was holding them in their places.

Strange voices began to emanate from the house. Faces looking more like masks with pained, tortured expressions than real people were calling through the broken windows for them to join them. Everyone was certain death was upon them.

Then the top flew off from the casket and Dwarkan's corpse sat straight up with his writings and wand in his hand. He looked to the house and hollered in a voice louder than the sounds coming from the house. "In the names of Hester, David, Morton, John, Ethel, Frederick, James, Elwood, Dermont and Sarah Hemslow, I command you, 'Igitur et Dimiserunt!'

The house rattled and shook. It appeared to sink partway into the ground. The wailing of the voices changed from calls to come to them into screams of agony.

Dwarkan again yelled, waving his wand and papers. "In the names of Anna, Marybeth, Henry, Charles, Alfred, George, Marion, Matthew and Albert Curlew, I command you 'Igitur et Dimiserunt!'"

The wails from the house grew louder as it shook, pieces of the roof and chimney toppling into it. The whole of it sunk further into the ground.

Dwarken yelled yet a third time as he waved his wand. "In the names of Ronald, Linden, Charles, Elizabeth, Lizzie, Mary, Mark, Peter, Michael, Beth and Martin Woodley, I command you 'Igitur et Dimiserunt!'"

The screams became deafening as the house continued to sink as it collapsed. The darkness in the sky turned red.

"Fuga Daemonum!" shouted Dwarken as the house continued sinking into a now flaming hole in the ground.

"Ad Infernum!"]…

 _…_ _The house completely did sink into the grind. Hundreds of streaks of white lighteth did shoot upward from it into sky and out of sight. As the flames died and the hole sealed itself, Dwarkan did lay backeth down in his casket and the top returned to sealeth it. And thus cameth the final ende of the fifth house of the school."_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Confusion and Concern**

Hermione closed the book and looked at Harry and Ron. Her expression indicated that she was wondering what they thought of the story. After an uncomfortable pause of exchanged looks, Ron finally spoke.

"Blimey! What the bloody hell was that silly story all about?" asked Ron in his customary manner when presented with something that he did not fully understand.

"Is that story suggesting that Hogwarts had five houses in its early day?" queried Harry. "That seems a little farfetched, but we thought that about the Deathly Hallows. What are you thinking?"

"That is what I am wondering," replied Hermione. "I have never seen or heard or read anything in the past that even mentions that possibility. But after our experiences with Beedle the Bard and the Deathly Hallows—well I—well I can't just dismiss it like we would have in the past."

"It sounds like a load of waffle to me," reiterated Ron in a skeptical tone as he sat down on the couch. "If there were a fifth founder and house, you'd think someone would have found out and talked about it by now. I'm just sayin'."

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "I agree. It could be just a story. But what if it isn't? Can you imagine all the work it would take to hide it? It would really have to be an incredible situation to make people go to all the effort necessary to completely erase something like that from history."

Just then, Molly walked into the room with a platter of fresh from the oven biscuit. Ron grabbed three and started gobbling one of them before the others could get a chance to take some. Hermione, and then Harry took a biscuit from the platter and thanked Molly before sampling them.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

"Yes. What is it dear?"

"I am just wondering. Have you ever heard talk of the idea that Hogwarts had five houses in its early days?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" replied Molly, looking confused at the question.

"I was just reading this book of old tales. One of them seems to suggest Hogwarts might have had five founders and five houses in the beginning, instead of four."

"I seriously doubt it, dear. I don't think such a thing is possible. Someone would have talked about it by now," she said, sitting the platter on the table before turning to walk back into the kitchen.

Hermione sat back, having second thoughts about the story. It did seem quite impossible. Perhaps it was just make believe and nothing more.

Just then, the front door opened and in walked Ginny and Mr. Weasley. "Hello everyone," said Arthur in his normal cheerful, boisterous voice. "What have we all been up to today?" Ginny went straight to the couch and sat down next to Harry, giving him a hug before reaching for a biscuit.

"Not much, dad," said Ron. "Hermione was reading us a story while mom made biscuits."

"I thought you were going to the school," said Arthur as he took a big biscuit off the platter. "Still warm. Nothing better than that."

"Oh, we did go," said Ron. "It is really starting to look good."

"Yes," added Harry. "They are really making progress. I think the quidditch pitch will be ready for this fall."

"That is very good news. Very good, indeed. Did you go with them, Hermione?"

"No. I went to Diagon Alley. I did some browsing at Flourish & Blott's."

"Buying the store out is more like it," quipped Ron, pointing to her stack of new books.

'Some of us like learning Ron," said Hermione, a bit of attitude in voice.

"I know—really—I mean that is what we—uh—I love that about you, Mione," said Ron, scrambling in an effort to undo his remark. "Really. Where would we be without all of the stuff in your brain? Your reading saved us loads of times. Loads. We'd have never…"

By now, Harry, Ginny and Arthur were chuckling and wincing as they listened to Ron struggling to extricate himself from the hole he had dug himself into. It was almost painful.

"…okay, Ronald. Okay," said Hermione, smirking a bit in the direction of the others.

Ron sat back. Harry looked at him and whispered, "Why do you always do that to yourself? One of these days she's going to pull out her wand and you'll end up being Neville's next Trevor, or a tea cozy."

Ron looked at Harry, knowing he was right. He had the best girlfriend imaginable. Better than some might think he deserved. He needed to be more mindful.

"Oh," said Hermione, looking at Ginny. "I saw you in the Daily Prophet office. You were talking to Barnabas Cuffe. I didn't want to bother you."

"It was okay. He likes the stuff I have written for the school newspaper about quidditch," she said with a bit of excitement trying to stay subdued. "He may want to run some of my articles in The Prophet."

"That's wonderful," said Hermione as Harry gave Ginny a congratulatory hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Way to go, Gin," added Ron. "My brainy sister. You might—uh—yeah…"

Ron cut himself off and glanced at Harry. He seemed to be heeding Harry's words. They might still be hope for him.

"I have a question, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione, looking at Arthur.

"A question? Well, what is it, Hermione?"

Everyone looked at her as she spoke. Harry and Ron were certain of what she was going to ask. Ginny and Arthur appeared curious.

"Have you ever heard or read about the possibility of Hogwarts having five founders and houses, instead of four, back at the beginning?"

Arthur looked upward, mulling over the question. Ginny looked confused by it. Harry and Ron just sat, wisely being quiet.

Finally, Arthur said, "No, I cannot say I have. Why would you ask? It seems a strange notion."

"I read a story in this book," said Hermione, offering it to Arthur. "It seems to say as much. It has me wondering."

Arthur took the book and started skimming through it, glancing at the various stories. After a couple of minutes, he handed it back to her and said, "This seems to be just a book of children's stories. It reminds me a little of the old Beedle the Bard book we used to read to the boys and Ginny when they were little."

"I thought the same thing," replied Hermione, sitting forward. But after the situation with _The Tale of the Three Brothers_ and the Deathly Hallows…well, I—uh—I can't dismiss it so easily. I can't stop wondering."

"If you really want to investigate it, I guess you can always take it into the Ministry and have them examine it," offered Arthur. "They might be able to offer some ideas or answers."

"Yeah. Or you could take it up to Hogwarts," suggested Harry.

"Madam Pince or Professor McGonagall. I bet they could help you," offered Ron.

"Yes, Ron. That's a really good idea. I will go to the school and talk to them tomorrow.

Ron looked at Harry, who smiled at him. He had apparently exonerated himself from earlier and was back in her good graces. It was always painful watching him mess up like he had done. He never intentionally did it. It was always oafishness or naivety. It always felt good when you finally saw him recover.

Just then Molly entered the room. "Dinner is ready. I hope everyone is hungry."

Ron was the first up, as usual. By the time the others made it to the table he already had his plate filled. "Save a little for the others," said Molly. "We have guests, you know."

Ron sat up and waited for the others to take a seat and serve themselves. Dinner was always delicious at The Burrow. Molly was a great cook. Even the house elves at Hogwarts could learn a few things from her.

After the meal the group retired to the living room for some light relaxation. Ron and Harry played wizard's chess while Hermione and Ginny talked with Arthur and Molly.

They all eventually made it to bed for the night. In the morning they were all awakened by the smell of bacon frying, Ginny's famous cinnamon rolls baking and coffee brewing.

Following breakfast, Hermione was the first to leave, even beating Arthur's departure for a meeting at the Ministry. You could tell she was anxious to get to Hogwarts for a chat with Professor McGonagall and Irma Pince even though she did not say as much. Ginny helped her mom clean up while Harry and Ron discussed their plans for the day.

Breakfast was just coming to an end for the staff and repair workers still there during the summer when Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Head Mistress McGonagall and professors Flitwick and Hagrid were walking her way. Was it luck? Synchronicity? It did not matter. This would save her the trouble of trying to find her.

"Hello, professors," she said, walking upon them before they noticed her.

"Allo, Hermione," said Hagrid in his big, cheerful voice. She gave him a hug, as best anyone of normal size can give to a nearly twelve-foot bearded behemoth.

"Yes, Hello, Miss Granger," said Professor Flitwick, who at a scant three-foot tall looked particularly diminutive next to Hagrid.

"Good to see you, Granger," said Head Mistress McGonagall in her perpetually formal manner. "How are you?"

"I am fine."

"What brings you here, today?" queried the headmistress. "I wasn't expecting to see you until closer to the start of school."

"Actually, I came to see you, professor. I've been doing some reading and have some questions I am hoping you can help me with."

"Really? What are these questions?"

"They could be a bit—uh—involved," replied Hermione. "I thought we could sit down to talk about them."

"Oh. Very well," said Professor McGonagall. "I have some work to attend to in my office. We can go up there."

"Certainly."

Hermione followed as they made their way to the stairway for the office of headmaster or mistress.

"Tabby cat," said the professor in the direction of the door. It opened and the stairs started moving.

They quickly stepped onto the stairs as it spiraled upward. When it finally stopped, they walked across the entry and through the doors into the office that was once that of Dumbledore.

It seemed oddly familiar as she looked around, but odd. She recognized the portraits on the walls, including the one of a napping Dumbledore. Much of the furniture was the same, but Professor McGonagall had placed many of her things in throughout the room in place of things that had belonged to Dumbledore or Snape.

"Well now, Miss Granger," asked the professor, sitting down in her large chair and looking over her glasses. "What is it you desire to talk about?"

"I have been doing some reading over the summer, professor," she said taking a seat across the desk from the professor.

"Well, yes. I would be surprised if you hadn't."

"I found an old book similar to _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ It is full of—uh—I prefer to say folk tales, instead of children's stories. One story in particular kind of disturbs me. It has me wondering."

"Very well. What is this book? What is this story?"

"I have it right here," said Hermione as she reached into her beaded bag. After a moment of rummaging, she pulled out the book and extended her arm to hand it to the professor.

After a few seconds, professor McGonagall's expression change from curious to one of deep concern and shock. "Where did you get this book?" she asked in a very serious, accusational voice. "Have you been secretly searching the Restricted Section of the library? Have you somehow found your way into the Forbidden Section? There is a very strong spell guarding it. You should not have been able to enter it."

"No, professor. Of course not. Why would you ask that?" responded Hermione, wondering now what she had stumbled upon.

"I have only heard of this book. I have never actually seen it. It is supposed to be locked in a vault with a select few other books. That book you had called " _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ " is one of the books locked in it. Or did you recover that, as well?

"I haven't taken anything from the library, professor," asserted Hermione, squirming a bit at being accused of having taken things she should not have.

"That is supposed to be the only known copy of the book. If you didn't get it from the library, then where did you get it?"

"I found it on the bottom of the back shelves in Flourish & Blott's with some other ancient books," replied Hermione, looking to prove her innocence. "From the dust and spider webs on them, I would say they had been there for a very long time."

"Oh—well then—what is this story that has you concerned?" said the professor, still sounding worried and a bit apprehensive.

"It's there, in the book. The Gryffindor bookmark is it.

Professor McGonagall opened the book and started reading. Hermione sat quietly, looking around the room. A few moments passed, and then the professor closed the book and sat it down on her desk. "That is a very unusual story," she remarked, still sounding concerned. "It seems to hint at the idea Hogwarts originally had five founders and houses. I suppose that is what you came here about."

"Yes, professor," replied Hermione. "I find the idea—uh—should I say—intriguing. Have you ever heard rumors or stories about such a possibility?"

"No, Miss Granger. No, I have certainly not," said the professor in a serious voice that hinted at scoffing at the notion of it being anything but a silly story. "I think it is a well-establish fact that Hogwarts was founded by four people and that it always has always had, as it has today, only four houses."

"I understand your skepticism, professor, said Hermione, trying to sound agreeable. "It is a pretty strange notion. I thought the same thing about the Deathly Hallows. But maybe this is just a story."

"Yes, I think it is best you forget about it. You will have plenty of other things to think about before school starts."

Hermione reached to retrieve the book as she got up, preparing to leave. Professor McGonagall picked it up first, holding onto it while obviously contemplating whether or not to give it back.

Hermione looked at her with a confused expression. "May I have my book, professor?" she asked.

"Well, I am—uh—wondering if we should check the library to see if it is missing a book. I—well—I suppose we can—oh never mind—here," she said, handing the book to Hermione. "I am sure it is yours. Just be careful. I think it is best that you just forget about that story. I am sure it is just a story."

"Certainly, professor," said Hermione as she took the book and stuffed it back into her bag. "Thank you. It was so good to see you, again."

"It was good to see you, as well, Miss Granger. I look forward to seeing you again in the fall," replied the professor. As Hermione turned to walk toward the door, she noticed the portrait of Dumbledore. He was awake and looking at her with his eyebrows raised like he was not altogether pleased with things. It was a bit unnerving.

Hermione's mind was now full of questions as she descended the stairs and walked toward the front of the school. What in this book earned it a place in the Forbidden Section? Why was Professor McGonagall so dismissive of the story? And then why did she give the book back to her, instead of placing it in the Forbidden Section with the other copy?

By the time she arrived at the bottom of the revolving stairway, she had decided to visit the library before leaving. Maybe she could find some information about the author of the book, Fescue Mordelock. That might help settle her mind.

The library at Hogwarts was on the first floor, so she hurried across the entry and into the corridor leading to it. Hermione was now on a mission.

Being summer, the library was empty of students. She would have the place to herself unless Madam Pince happened to come into the area where she was searching. She started grabbing books and leafing through them one-by-one.

Several of them mentioned Fescue Mordelock. Apparently, he was a popular author in his time during the 1600s. She copied down the key points from the various accounts of his life and writing. The similarities in the entries were striking, almost suspicious in their closeness to each other.

Fescue Mordelock (born circa 1606 in Liverpool, England – died circa 1711 in Sussex, England). He was an author of several books relating to folk stories and similar genres. Some of his titles include: _The History of English Folktales & Poems_—1645, _The Minstrel's Wanderings_ —1649, _The Vanishing Bard_ —1657, _The Collected Tales of Magic_ —1659, _Tales from the Countryside_ —1660, _Stories of Fairies, Nymphs, Gnomes, Pixies & Brownies_—1662, _Secrets of the Leprechauns_ —1672, _Mysteries from the Origins of the Magical Folks of the British Isles_ —1707. Oddly, none of the accounts of his life mentioned _Things Forgotten Things Lost_ —1684. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Perhaps it was considered a minor work not worth mentioning. Still, it was curious.

Hermione was just finishing her search, having seemingly depleted the books that should contain him. As she sent the last book up towards it shelf and turned to leave she heard the unmistakable staccato of Professor McGonagall's heels entering the library at her customary rapid gait. She automatically wondered what would bring her here.

Hermione carefully walked toward the front of the library as she heard Madam Pince greet the professor. She peered around the corner of the shelves near the librarian's office. She saw Professor McGonagall and the librarian talking. After a moment they began walking into the maze of shelves and books.

There was virtually no chance of anyone spotting her spying on the two of them. She cautiously followed them as they made their way straight through the regular portion of the library and into the Restricted Section. They continued further and further back into the deepest parts of the library.

"Professor Dumbledore told me of this place a while ago. He gave me this spell to open the vault, but I never expected to use it," Hermione heard the professor telling the librarian. Her mind was racing as she wondered what she was about to witness.

"Yes," replied the librarian. "He entrusted me with guarding the location. I have no idea what is actually in the vault. I have only opened the shelves for Professor Dumbledore when he had a need to open the vault."

They eventually stopped at the back wall. As Hermione peeked around the end of the aisle, Madam Pince cast a spell and the bookshelves parted to reveal a door. Professor McGonagall cast a spell and the door of a small vault opened.

The professor pulled out a stack of books. Hermione immediately recognized the copy of _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ she had used while chasing horcruxes. She had wondered whatever had happened to it after she returned it to the school. Then the professor lifted up a book identical to her copy of _Things Forgotten Things Lost._ After a brief examination, she placed it back in the stack and returned the books to their place inside the vault.

The professor resealed the door and Madam Pince closed the shelves. Hermione turned and hurried out of the library as fast as she could without being detected. She had to wonder what Professor McGonagall knew, or was the professor just being cautious?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Still Confused and More Concerned**

Once she had made her way off the school grounds she apparated back to The Burrow. When Ron and Harry returned through the floo network from hanging out at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with George, they found her sitting on the couch rereading the story in the book. Mrs. Weasley had gone shopping for some food items. She said she would be back later.

Ron immediately gave her a hug and kiss causing her to rub her face to get the taste and residue of the floo powder off. "Go wash," she said, trying to sound angry, but laughing at the same time.

Ron turned to go clean up when Harry asked her "How was your trip to Hogwarts?" Ron paused, awaiting her answer.

"A bit confusing, actually," she said.

"How's that?" inquired Ron.

Well, I asked Professor McGonagall if she had ever seen or heard of the book. She said she hadn't. So I handed it to her, and she got very concerned, sort of upset. She wanted to know where I got it. She thought I had somehow gotten it from the Forbidden Section of the library…"

"…Forbidden Section? I never heard of the Forbidden Section," interrupted Ron. "I've never heard…"

"…let her talk," said Harry.

Ron paused and Hermione said, "Thanks, Harry. I've never heard of it, either. But wait. I'll get to it in a minute. Anyway, I told her I got it at Flourish & Blott's. I'm not certain she believed me. I showed her the story and she read it. She passed it off a just a story and suggested I stop thinking about it. When I got up to leave, she didn't want to give the book back to me at first. Then she did, and I started to leave."

"I guess that is a little suspicious," said Harry.

"Yeah, maybe a little. But she gave it back, didn't she? She must not have been too worried," added Ron.

"Well, that's just it," said Hermione. "I went to the library after leaving her office. I thought I would look up references to Fescue Mordelock."

Ron looked at her with a confused expression. "He's the person who wrote the book."

"Oh—yeah—right," he replied.

"I found several. Here are my notes," she said, pulling some parchment from her beaded bag. "He was apparently well-known in his time. They all gave brief accounts of his life, including a list of several of his book. The strangest thing is none of the accounts mention his book _Things Forgotten Things Lost._ In fact, they read like they were written by the same person."

"That is a bit odd," said Harry.

"Yes—odd," agreed Ron.

I was just starting to leave when I heard McGonagall heading to the library. You know the sound of her shoes.

"Yeah," chuckled Ron. "Clack-clack-clack-clack-clack like a machine."

Harry could not help but laugh, as well. It was a sound they all knew so well.

So I peeked around the shelves and saw her talking to Madam Pince. After a moment the headed into the library…"

"Of course…" started Ron, who wisely caught himself and stopped speaking.

"…I followed them," …restarted Hermione with a little clearing of her throat indicating a touch of annoyance. "They went to the very back of the library in the Restricted Section. Madam Pince cast a spell and the shelves moved apart revealing a door. McGonagall then used a spell she said Dumbledore had given her but she had never expected to use. It opened the door. Inside was a small pile of books. The first one was _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ You remember that one? It's the one that told us how horcruxes are made."

"Yeah, sure," said Ron as Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"The next book she lifted from the stack was a copy of this one," she said, holding up her copy of _Things Forgotten Things Lost._ "She checked it over and put it back. She must have thought it was the one I had. Then she closed them all back up in the vault. She seemed to look relieved. Maybe because the book was still there. Maybe because I was honest. I don't know. Probably a bit of both.

"So what does it all mean," asked Ron.

"I don't know, but it has to be something. Otherwise, why would Dumbledore have locked it up with the other forbidden books?"

They all looked at each other, wondering what to do. They had the book, but nothing else to go on.

"I'm going to reread the story, again," said Hermione, finally breaking the silence. "There must be a clue in it that I'm missing."

Harry and Ron nodded their agreement and headed off to the kitchen. Maybe Ron's mom had made some snacks they could munch on while Hermione was reading.

Ginny came in through the kitchen door as the boys were eating some biscuits they had found. She grabbed a couple before they finished them off.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"In the front room reading," replied Ron, pieces of biscuit falling out of his mouth as he tried to catch them.

Ginny started to walk toward the front room when Hermione called out. "Ohmigod! I completely overlooked this. How could be so stupid?" she said.

Harry, Ron and Ginny hurried into the living room. Hermione was sitting with a bit of a smile that one gets when they have solved something, or at least made a stride toward solving it.

"Dwarkan Mynoss," she said, looking at them.

"Yeah—uh—okay," said Ron with a confused look. Ginny and Harry also looked confused, but were silent.

"Dwarkan Mynoss," she repeated. He was the wizard in the story. If he was a real wizard, we should be able to find him just like I did Fescue Mordelock, or at least his family name in a book of names of wizarding families. If I can track him down, then I might find more information. I am going to search for him tomorrow. Maybe that will get this moving."

"That's great, Mione," said Ron, trying to sound supportive.

"Yeah, great," repeated Harry as he looked at Ginny who was still not up to speed on this whole thing.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley returned home laden with bags of things. Ginny hopped and helped her mom carry them into the kitchen. The sounds of the shuffling and unpacking of the goods rattled and rustled out of the room mixed with the clanking of pans and bowls. It was safe to assume they were preparing to cook dinner.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, jealous of Ginny's escape. They had not yet caught the interest in the story and its implications that were driving Hermione to delve into it.

"I just know there is more to this than it just being a children's' story," said Hermione, restarting her infatuation with the story as Harry and Ron's eyes immediately started to glaze over. "McGonagall was clearly worried when she saw it. She made a beeline to the library to check on it as soon as I left. A book doesn't get locked up in something called the Forbidden Section for nothing. There has to be something to it. Tomorrow, I am going to start my search for people with the name Mynoss. It's my only lead."

"Did you say Mynoss?" asked Arthur, who had just walked through the door as she was finishing. "Hello, everyone."

"Hello, dad," said Ron.

Hi, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"Yes, Hello, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione. "Dwarkan Mynoss. He is the wizard in the story we were talking about yesterday."

"Still on about that, are we? Well, there is a chap named Ambrosus Mynoss down at the Ministry. He works near me in the Accidental Magic Reversal Department."

"Really!" exclaimed Hermione, clearly pumped up by getting her first whiff of a clue. "Can I talk to him? This is exciting."

Mr. Weasley hesitated, clearly thinking it over. "I think we can at least ask him if you can talk to him," said Arthur. "No harm in that."

"Wonderful," said Hermione. You could see her mind firing up, loading questions. "I will go there with you in the morning. Is that okay?

"Yes, I suppose so," replied Arthur, a bit overwhelmed by her enthusiasm.

"Slow down a bit, Mione," said Ron. "You don't want to scare the man."

Harry started to reach over to stop Ron, sensing he was starting to dig himself into another hole when Hermione answered him.

"You're right, Ron. I need to act professionally. It is just exciting to find something that may be a clue. I was not even certain if Mynoss was a real name. But yes, I must behave properly."

Harry pulled back his hand and gave Ron a grin and wink. "Good one," he said.

"Mom says to clean up," said Ginny, interrupting the group. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Everyone stopped and they all began preparing for what was always a delicious meal. Following the meal, they all retired to the living room where they busied themselves talking about everything except the story while enjoying a few games of wizarding cards and dice.

The following morning breakfast was on the table when Ron, Harry and Arthur arrived in the kitchen. Molly and Ginny had prepared a nice selection of fried potatoes, onions and sausages cooked up and bound together by eggs that were mixed in and cooked just as the rest was finished. They called it 'snarfle'. Hermione was already finishing her plateful as they sat down.

"Still excited are we, Hermione?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I just…"

"…no worries, dear." He laughed. "Now I can't promise you anything. But we can at least ask."

"I understand," she replied. "Thank you for that."

"Maybe Harry still has some Felix Felicis," quipped Ron, feeling a little bold in the early part of the day.

"Thanks, Ronald," she said in a voice that caused everyone to look her way. They all wanted to see how she would respond to that wisecrack. "If I thought he did, I would ask him for it.

Harry's face twitched, remembering her upset when she thought he had spiked Ron's pumpkin juice with some before their quidditch match. The rest kept watching, wondering if that was the extent of her reply…which it was not.

"But I would think you would want him to save it for you," she continued, "for the next time you get smart at me and I start to pull out my wand."

Everyone started laughing, including Hermione, who could not keep a straight face at what she said. After a moment, even Ron started laughing.

"Well," said Arthur with a clap of his hands. "We best be off. Wish us all luck, everyone.

"Goodbye, dad," said Ginny. "Good luck, Hermione."

"Goodbye. Good luck, Mr. Weasley…Hermione," added Harry.

"Yes," said Molly. "Have a good day, dears. I hope things work out for you, Hermione."

"Bye, dad," said Ron, standing up and hugging Hermione. "I hope you find something, Mione. Really.

The two of them kissed. "Alright," said Mrs. Weasley after a moment. "Get going, now."

Arthur and Hermione walked out the door and into the yard. They linked arms and were gone in a whoosh of apparition. Everyone else settled back down and finished up eating the delicious food.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **The Search Begins**

The two of them arrived at a secluded spot near the Ministry in a flash. Since Hermione did not work there, they had to use the visitor's entrance like Arthur and Harry had to use the day Harry was placed on trial for using magic as an underage wizard in his fifth year.

Once inside the Ministry, they made their way to Arthur's office. "This is my home away from home," he laughed as Hermione looked around the room. "It's not much, but it is mine—well mine and Perkin's." Perkins was yet to arrive, so all she could see was his desk.

The walls of the office were covered with muggle pictures, especially those of cars. The shelves were lined with magical artifacts recovered during raids. For instance, there were magical shrinking keys, a biting teapot and magical books.

"The office where Ambrosus works is just down the hall. What say we have a spot of tea?" he asked, carefully using the biting teapot to pour two cups. "It is always full of good tea," he said waving his fingers near the spout, causing it to snap at him like an angry murtlap. "But you have to be careful not to get bit."

Hermione reflexively stepped backward. "Okay."

Arthur handed her a cup of tea and they took a few minutes to enjoy it. "There," said Arthur, sitting his empty cup on the saucer. "Let's see if Ambrosus is in and we can get lucky."

"Yes," said Hermione. "Lucky. Yes."

They exited the office and walked down the hall. Arthur stopped at a slightly ajar door labeled **_Accidental Magic Reversal Department_**. "This is it. Here we go," he said, opening the door and stepping inside followed by Hermione.

"Hello," said a stocky man of about fifty or sixty with a bushy mustache and thick, salt and pepper hair. He was smoking a wizard's pipe with a large, glowing bowl of very aromatic tobacco. "How can I help you?"

"You are Ambrosus, I believe," said Arthur.

"Yes, Ambrosus Mynoss," he replied. And you are Arthur—uh—Weasley, from down the hall in the Artefacts office."

"Pleased to finally meet your, Ambrosus. I don't recall us ever being formally introduced."

"Yes, I believe you are correct. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. And who is this lovely, young lady you have brought with you to brighten my office?" he asked cheerfully, causing Hermione, who was trying to look professional, to lose control of her subdued nervousness and blush like a schoolgirl who had just been spoken to in front of her friends by a boy she had a crush on but was always frightened to speak to.

"This is Hermione Granger," said Arthur, taking her hand to try and soothe her sudden anxiousness.

"Hermione Granger," repeated Ambrosus. "Hermione Granger. I seem to recall hearing that name. What is it? Ah yes. You were the young lady in the news who just brought her missing parents home from—uh—Australia, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she managed to get out.

"Hermione is here trying to find some information," said Arthur, trying to give Hermione a little more time to regain her composure. "She is hoping you might be able to assist her."

"Of course. I'd be happy to help her. What kind of information is she looking for?" he asked, taking a puff on his pipe and exhaling some very intricate geometric shapes such as hexagons, rhombuses and stars which all linked together before dissipating.

"Actually," said Hermione, finally finding her voice. "I am interested in your last name. I read a story with a wizard in it named Dwarkan Mynoss. I am wondering if you can shed any light on the possibility of him being a real person, perhaps even a relative?"

"Dwarkan Mynoss? Hmmmm. I can't say I recall ever hearing that name," said Ambrosus, sending forth a prodigious puff of pipe smoke in the shape of a unicorn. "What was the nature of this story?"

"It is about the early days of Hogwarts," she replied, starting to reach into her bag to extract the book, then thinking the better of it and removing her hand. "The story took place a long time ago. So, if he is an actual person and even an ancestor, he would be an—uh—an ancient one."

"I see," said Ambrosus. "Well, I am not much on the family history. But I do have an aunt Melodious who lives in Horsell, down in Surrey. I believe she has a regular storehouse of old family things in her attic. I remember playing there as a boy with my cousin Reggie," he said with a face indicating he was reliving some events for his youth. "There are all sorts of things up there as I recall. A regular treasure trove for young kids with vivid imaginations. No telling what a person might find among the boxes."

"Would it be possible to speak with her, sir?" asked Hermione, high hopes evident in her voice.

"I would have to ask her. She lives alone with her cats. Getting along in years, you know. In her early nineties, now, I believe. But still sharp as a tack."

"That would be wonderful, sir," said Hermione with a big smile.

"Can you stop back by tomorrow? I'll pop over and speak to her after work. She's always happy see me. I suspect she likes most company. Doesn't get out as much as she used to."

"Can I come back in with you tomorrow?" she asked Mr. Weasley.

"Certainly," he answered. A pleasure to finally meet you, Ambrosus. We'll get going. I suspect with both have other work that needs attending to."

"Yes. Quite. A pleasure to meet you, too, Arthur, Hermione. I will look forward to seeing you again, tomorrow," he replied cheerfully as he exhaled a large cloud in the shape of a sailing ship across the room.

Hermione was nearly floating as they returned to Arthur's office. Perkins had arrived during their absence. Arthur introduced them. Both of then gave Hermione an account on just what it was they did in their work. When lunchtime arrived, Arthur took that opportunity to send Hermione back to The Burrow via the Floo Network.

Hermione spent the afternoon doing things around The Burrow with Molly and Ginny. She gave them a rundown of her meeting with Ambrosus and her plans for her meeting with his aunt the next day with the hope she would let her into her attic.

When Harry and Ron returned home from their adventures of the day, they asked for and received a similar report. Hermione was excited, like when she was preparing for a N.E.W.T or O.W.L. exam. Her excitement was contagious. It gave everyone a good feeling to see her so happy. The general mood of The Burrow was festive. Plans were made for a special meal so they could all enjoy the moment.

"I think she may be on to something," remarked Ron to Harry and Ginny.

"I thought you were skeptical of all of this," noted Harry.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Didn't you tell Harry it sounded like a bunch of waffle?"

Ron looked at Harry, knowing that he had been talking to her about their conversations. "I was. But can't a man change his mind? I think she's really is on to something."

"Okay," chuckled Harry, giving Ginny a playful squeeze. Ginny sort of smirked at him, then Ron.

Hermione and Arthur left after breakfast the following morning the meet up with Ambrosus. Her emotions were clearly resting on pins and needles as the descended into the Ministry via the call box visitor's entrance.

"They're going have to replace this with something else one of these days," noted Arthur. "They're disappearing, what with muggles carrying their phones about in their hands these days. Ingenious, these muggles. That is why I like to study them."

"Yes, they are," agreed Hermione. "I see that all of the time when I am with my parents and their friends.

They made it to the hallway and walked passed Arthur's office, passed a door marked 'Department of Quidditch and other sports', passed a door marked 'Mushrooms & Toadstools Department, finally arriving at the office of Ambrosus. The door was wide open. He was obviously awaiting their arrival.

"Ah, Arthur and Hermione," he said with a puff of smoke. "Good to see you this morning."

He stood up and grabbed a waiting teapot. He poured three cups next to a plate with some biscuits and waited while everyone fixed their tea to their liking. It was a bit early for tea, but this was not an ordinary morning.

"I stopped by and talked with my aunt Melodius," he started as he sat down and placed his cup of tea and biscuit in front of him on his desk. Arthur and Hermione also sat down in a pair of chairs he had placed near his desk in anticipation of their arrival. The others in the room, surely his co-workers, stayed busy with their work, not wanting to interfere while obviously listening.

"That's wonderful," said Hermione politely. Even though she was bursting with hope and curiosity, she was holding herself together in a very professional manner.

"She is very excited about the notion of a visit from you," continued Ambrosus, tapping the remnants of burnt tobacco into an ashtray. 'Seems the chance to talk about the past is very enticing to her. I think you may have your hands full talking to her when you get there."

"I am very excited, as well," gushed Hermione, no longer able to curb her enthusiasm. "When should I go to see her?"

Arthur reached over and put his hand on her arm hoping to calm her down a bit. "I can take you out there at lunchtime," replied Ambrosus.

Hermione's face was glowing as she sipped her tea, trying to draw down her emotions.

"That's smashing, man," said Arthur, following a sip of tea. "We will all have to get together after this is over. I am certain the family will want to give you a proper thank you."

"That's not necessary. I am glad to do it."

"Of course, but I'm sure my missus and the family would love to meet you and your missus. It appears you have a couple children, as well.

Hermione took a few bites from her biscuit and finished her tea while Arthur and Ambrosus talked about setting up a family meeting. She was thrilled with the progress and prospects of the morning.

"Well," said Arthur, finishing his tea. "I suspect you have a bit of work to tend to before lunch. We'll go back to my office. When you are ready to go, just come down and collect her."

"Yes, actually I do," came the reply as Ambrosus finished his tea and biscuit. "I will be down there in a bit.

Hermione and Arthur got up to leave as Ambrosus reloaded his pipe in preparation for returning to work. "Thank you, so much, sir," said Hermione as they left.

The two of them returned to Arthur's office. Arthur and Perkins busied themselves with logging in and cataloging some items collected during recent raids of muggle houses by the agents assigned to the department. Hermione distracted herself examining the items hung on the walls and lining the shelves of the office. She wondered how many of the things found their way into the hands of muggles. " _Probably the work of nargles_ ," thought Hermione, remembering Luna's assertion they were thieves and prone to trickery.

Time passed and before she knew it, she caught a whiff of pipe smoke and looked up to see Ambrosus appearing in the doorway to the office.

"Are you ready to go, miss," asked Ambrosus in his now-familiar cheerfully voice.

"Yes, sir," she replied, picking up her beaded bag. "Please call me Hermione."

"Of course," came the reply. "But only if you call me Ambro, like my family."

"Certainly, sir—uh—Ambro," she said, catching her mistake, which caused her to release a nervous chuckle.

"Good luck," said Arthur. "Have a good time."

"Yes," she said with a smile as she started toward the door. I will see you later back at The Burrow."

Hermione followed Ambrosus into the huge entry room of the Ministry. He stopped in front of the fireplaces. "I think using the floo network is our best way to get there," he said. "I trust you know how to use it."

"Yes, Ambro," she replied.

"Very well," he said, holding out a container of floo powder for her to take a handful. "Step in and say 'Melodious Turnpot in Horsell'."

A few seconds later Hermione disappeared in a flash of green fire. Ambrosus quickly followed behind her. A few seconds later she popped out in a very neat cottage. A slim, elderly lady with very neatly groomed silver hair looked at her and smiled with her whisper-thin lips. A pair of cats who were flanking her feet stopped and stared at her, as well. Ambrosus appeared seconds later.

"Ambie," she said in a cross voice as a squadron of whisk broom started cleaning the residue from travels through the floo network off the pair of them. "You know how I hate it when you arrive that way. Look at the mess you made. I'll be cleaning for days."

"Yes, auntie. Sorry auntie. Why don't you welcome your guest?" he said, trying to soothe her ire. "This is the young lady I told you about, Hermione Granger."

Melodius walked up to her with a smile. A pleasure to meet you, dear. Sorry you saw me get angry. My nephew," she said shaking her head and chuckling. "Well, you would think after all these years he could learn to arrive the proper way."

I am so pleased to meet you, ma'am. Ambro speaks very highly of you."

"Please call me Melody. Let's sit down and chat. I do not get many visitors, you know."

"I'm just going to pop back to the office and let the two of you get acquainted," said Ambrosus, wisely heading out the front door. "Good to see you, auntie." A few later seconds they heard to whoosh of him apparating away.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Stepping into History**

Melodious lead Hermione to the couch. A quick look about showed she was a fastidious housekeeper. It was probably how she busied herself. The walls and shelves were filled with many beautiful treasures. It was hard to imagine having all of these highly breakable items around with at least two cats in the house. They were probably protected by some sort of spell.

As they sat down, a steaming teapot, teacups and saucers, and some scones appeared on the table.

"Milk or sugar, dear? Lemon? Honey?"

"Yes, a bit of milk and sugar, please. And please call me Hermione."

Of course, Hermie," she said as a milk pitcher and sugar bowl appeared.

Hermione put a splash of milk and a single spoon of sugar into her tea. She gave it a stir and set the spoon aside to wait for it to cool a bit.

"By the way, this is Cinder," she said, pointing an all-black cat with yellow eyes that could almost be said were glowing. "He thinks he is boss around here.

"He's very powerful looking."

"That is Bastet," she continued, pointing to a slender, hairless cat. Spectra is doing what she does best, hiding. She'll be along, eventually."

"Interesting. I've never seen a Sphinx cat before. I have a butterscotch-colored cat named Crookshanks. He is half kneazle. I got him as a first-year student at Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts, Hermie? I went there as a young witch. It was so long ago. But I remember it so well. I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"I'm in Gryffindor," chimed in Hermione.

"Of course you are. You seem so Gryffindor to me, finding Ambie and coming here on a quest and all. Those Slytherins would probably come here unannounced and expect me to just open the place up for them. Ravenclaws would want to correspond and study it for who knows how long before actually visiting. Us Hufflepuffs would take our time, trying to build a relationship before asking to look into the attic. But you're a Gryffindor. I have a bit of Gryffindor in me, too."

Hermione smiled, staying quiet. She wanted Melodious to like her and not think she was pushy.

"I was in the same class with a young wizard named Newton Scamander. Had a bit of a crush on him," she said with a grin and a small chuckle. "But I was always too shy to approach him, and he was too busy studying magical creatures. He became fairly famous a few years later, a bit notorious. Maybe you have heard of him."

"Yes, I have heard of him. I've read about him. He is quite well-known."

"Anyway, tell me, Hermie," said Melodious as she stirred some milk and three spoons of sugar into her tea, "what is it you would like to talk about? Ambie mentioned something about our family."

Hermione had just taken a bite of her scone, which turned out to be cherry lemon. She caught a few crumbs as they dropped from her chin and still managed to finish her bite before saying, "I am interested in finding information about a wizard from long ago named Dwarkan Mynoss. I am hoping he is a real person and perhaps a relative. I am hoping you might know of him, or have some record of him up in your attic. Ambro tells me you have a lot of old family items and records up there."

"Yes," she laughed. "Ambie would know all about the stuff in my attic. Ambie and my son. Reginald, were always up there creating a commotion and making a mess of things. I would have to spend a day straightening it up after they would go up there."

"Yes, boys will be boys," remarked Hermione with a slight grin, hoping she would soon get onto the main subject.

"You said Dwarkan, I believe—uh—Dwarkan Mynoss. Curious name. But the Mynoss family has many curious members. I do not recall a Dwarkan, but my mind is not what it used to be. There was a Darnick Mynoss, he was a famous musician back in the days of Henry VIII He was said to have played for Henry, himself. And there were Amelie and Angeline Mynoss. There got in trouble during the French Revolution and got themselves burned at the stake. Brolinus Mynoss was a bit of a dark wizard a while back. He disappeared. No one ever figured out what happened to him. And Feldrick Mynoss, he spent some time in Azkaban for crossing the Ministry for Magic.

Of course, we have some good ones like Omeck Mynoss, he was the Minister for Magic back before that term was used in the early ministry days. Rolinda Mynoss was married to Basil Flack, Minister for Magic in the days of the Goblin Rebellion in the seventeenth century. Brialle was a brilliant potioneer. She came up with several very useful potions that a still popular. Guillemot Mynoss is credited with slaying a dragon that was plaguing parts of York in the Middle Ages. But as to a Dwarkan, I am not recalling anyone with that name."

"It would have been long ago," said Hermione. "I am thinking almost a thousand years, but I can't be certain."

"That certainly is a long time ago. But the Mynoss family has been around for a long time. Some say the Ollivanders and Mynoss family were connected way back when Geraint Ollivander made his first wands. Some suggest by marriage. It is possible that he was married to one of my relatives."

"That is all very fascinating. Would it be possible for me to look through some of the items in your attic?" asked Hermione, of course meaning every scrap of paper. "Maybe if I am lucky, I can find something. I promise to be most delicate with things and not create a mess like the boys."

"I suppose that would be fine," replied Melodious. "You will just need to be careful. You never know what kind of monsters you might find in a place like that. There are doubtlessly pixies and fairies, but there could be spiders and doxies. My cats are scared to go up there. I haven't been up there in years, but that's the fault of age, not fear."

Melodious stood up and walked toward the hallway. "Follow me, Hermie. I'll open it for you.

Hermione followed and her cats into the hallway. Melodious pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. A hatch in the ceiling opened and a set of stairs unfolded, reaching down to the floor. "There you go, Hermie. You will have to use your lumos spell up there. There isn't much light. And please be careful."

Hermione started ascending the stairs. "I'll be careful. I promise not to make a mess like Reginald and Ambie. He was destined to be Ambie to her forever, now.

As soon as her head crossed into the attic her nose was filled with the smells of musty, dusty, old thing that had not seen the light of day in decades. After a couple more steps she cast a lumos spell. The darkness disappeared as the light filled the room. Hermione gasped as she found herself look and a peaked room filled with enough stuff to be the Room of Requirement. The most impressive part of all of it was how neatly it was stacked and arranged. Melodious was truly fastidious in cleaning and organizing.

Once fully up into the attic she turned to look around, trying to take in all of what was now confronting her. It made her take a deep breath. This could take a while.

" _Okay, Granger_ ," she thought. " _What's the plan? How am I going to attack all of this_?"

It was all sectioned and segregated in the fashion of a warehouse or well-stocked restaurant pantry. The logical thing would be to take it on one section at a time in a systematic manner.

" _It seems amazingly organized. I think I should pick something easy in one of the corners for starters. Work myself up to the harder stuff._ "

As she scanned the four corners of the attic, she noticed one corner seemed to be all clothing oriented. There was a high likelihood that it would not contain anything of value to her search. Eliminating it should be an easy place to start.

She walked over to it and started looking through the stacks. Everything was neatly folded and arranged. It was also sorted by male/female, child/adult, dresses, pants, shirts/blouses, undergarments, outerwear, shoes, hats. She took great care in moving stacks so they could be later replaced without disturbing Melodious' system of anally precise organization.

The entire inventory of clothing spanned centuries by the look, some of it making even the dress robe Ron had worn to the Yule Ball appear quite modern. The collection was more like a visit to a museum than a search in an old attic.

The last of the clothing section was hats. She was aghast at some of them, thinking even Neville's grandmother would refuse to wear several of them. Many of them even crossed the line into being fairly comical. She wondered what Melodious was like in her younger days.

" _Okay, that takes care of the clothing,_ " she thought, moving to the next section, which was sheets, blankets, towels and other linen. After that she went through housewares such as kitchen, bathroom and similar fare. Even though she was yet to find anything useful to her quest, she was making decent progress.

The next section proved to be a lot of fun. It was toys, puzzles and other children's entertainment items through the ages. " _This must be the area ol' Ambie and Reginald kept messing up and making Melody mad_ ," she thought with a smile as she began her inspection. There was an Exploding Snap card deck, toy wands and brooms, costumes, toy creatures and people that could do various things, board games that taught young witches and wizards about the world in which they lived, and the list went on. " _I'll bet George would love to get his hands on a lot of this stuff_ ," she thought, " _I bet some of it would end up on the shelves of the store_."

None of the forewarned about creatures had yet appeared during her search except for a few spiders, including one large enough to have probably caused Ron to exit the attic. She had heard a couple of odd noises. Other than the threat of dust and the smell of old things causing her to sneeze, the attic seemed pretty safe.

Melodious called up to her as she was filing through the books, magazines and other printed materials in the corner at the other end of the attic from where she had started. "How are you doing, Hermie. I thought you might be hungry. I made some dinner."

"Oh my," exclaimed Hermione, checking the time. "I didn't realize I had been up here so long. Actually, I would love something to eat. Thank you."

Hermione climbed down the stairs and walked into the hallway. The stairs refolded themselves and the hatch resealed the ceiling. Her tummy growled as the smell of food filled her nose.

"Sit down and help yourself," said Melodious with a smile as Hermione entered the dining room. The table was neatly set in a formal manner. In the middle were a green salad, a bowl of fresh peas, a pie that turned out to be shepherd pie filled with savory lamb, and freshly-made bread. A dessert pudding was sitting in view on a nearby counter.

"Thank you so much, Melody," she said as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "This is most kind and unexpected."

"Oh, I am very happy to have a reason to make a nice meal, Hermie. I seldom have a chance to do so," Melodious said graciously. "Ambie and his family are about the only folks who still stop by. And they come less frequently these days than in the past."

Melodious took her seat and started her meal with some of the salad. Her cats had taken up their stations to watch them eat. They were particularly well-behaved, especially for cats. In noticing that, Hermione thought that she probably would have already had to chase Crookshanks away from trying to jump or climb up onto the table at least once by now.

"Well, it is all delicious. I am going to tell Ambie how well you have treated me. I am going to tell him he should bring the family and visit you more often—and not by using the floo network," Hermione snickered.

"Thank you. I do enjoy their visits," she said with a smile. "But, enough about all of that. Have you found anything interesting up in that dirty, old attic?"

"Actually, I have found a lot of interesting things. Your attic is a bit of a treasure trove of things. Unfortunately, none of it is relevant to finding the answer to who is Dwarkan. However, she said with a pause," I am a little less than halfway through it. So, anything is yet possible."

"Then you will want to continue searching after we finish eating?"

"Well, I have been up there a long time. I was actually going to ask if I could return tomorrow, or whenever it is convenient, to search further. I don't want to disturb your evening."

"Of course, Hermie. You can come back again, tomorrow. It will be wonderful to have some more of your company to brighten the house."

Melodious served up their dessert, which was a lemon and vanilla pudding. It was very tasty. If not for having good manners, Hermione would have liked to have had a second serving of it. She could imagine Ron wanting to eat the entire pudding on his own.

After they both had finished the pudding, Hermione got up, excusing herself to return to The Burrow. She promised to return at approximately the same time tomorrow. Once out the door, she said," Goodbye, Melody. It has been nice meeting you."

"It has been wonderful to have you here," replied Melodious. Hermione disappeared in a whoosh, reappearing in short order in front of The Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Oh Where Oh Where**

"Hello, Mione," said Ron, standing up and moving to give her a hug and kiss as she walked into The Burrow.

"Hi, Hermione," said Ginny, who was sitting with her arm around Harry.

"Hi. How was your day?" asked Harry.

"Fascinating. Really fascinating," gushed Hermione. "Melody is a wonderful lady. She actually was in the same year as Newt Scamander at Hogwarts. Had a bit of a thing for him."

"Really," snickered Ginny, enjoying Hermione schoolgirl-like enthusiasm. "Sat around and gossiped all day, did we?"

"No, we didn't," answered Hermione, raising her nose the way she did when Ron made a cheeky remark. 'We did have some very stimulating conversation…"

"…stimulating," chirped Ron, instantly getting the man who wants to live stops now eyes from Hermione.

"Stimulating," she continued. "But I actually spent most of the day search through her attic. The place is like the Room of Requirement, only neatly organized."

"Did you find anything, then?" asked Harry.

I only got through about half of it, but no, I didn't find anything useful. However, I am going back tomorrow to continue the search. I really think the best stuff is on the other side. I am still quite hopeful."

Just then Molly and Arthur came into the room from the kitchen. "Hello, Hermione," they said in unison.

"I thought I heard your voice. I've saved you some dinner," continued Molly.

"Actually, I already ate at Melody's house. She made dinner while I was up in the attic. We ate it before I left."

"Great," said Arthur. "Did you find anything there?

Hermione gave him a similar recap of the day along with her plans to return there tomorrow. Everyone settled comfortably into the chairs and couch. They had a peaceful evening of pleasant conversation before turning in for the night.

The next morning Hermione stayed behind when Arthur left for the Ministry. She joined Molly and Ginny in the kitchen. By the time she was ready to leave for Melody's house, she had made with the help of the others a plate full of ginger snaps and raspberry Jammie Dodgers. She also had a packet of Crookshanks-approved treats for Cinder, Bastet and the as yet unseen Spectra.

Once she had safely secured the treats in her bag, she said goodbye to Molly and Ginny. The three of them walked out in front of The Burrow where Hermione disappeared in a swirl of apparition.

A few seconds later Hermione was standing in front of the house of Melodious. Her spirits were high as she approached the door. She just knew this was going to be the day she made a discovery about Dwarkan Mynoss and her search would move forward.

Melodious, Cinder and Bastet met her at the door. Spectra was once again a no-show. They led her inside to the couch. Hermione pulled out her plate of biscuits and treats for the cats. Melodious summoned her tray with its steaming teapot and the necessary accompaniments.

Melodious poured the tea as Hermione uncovered the biscuits. They sat chatting, mostly about Hogwarts and how it had changed since Melodious had been a student. Hermione gave her the details of the battles with Voldemort and the damage to the school. Melodious was happy to know it was being fully restored.

Once the tea was finished and several of the biscuits eaten, Hermione opened the cat treats. Cinder and Bastet moved about anxiously while meowing loudly. They both seemed to approve of the treats with high marks. Then, suddenly, there was movement across the far wall. A few seconds later a white face poked out beside Melodious' leg. The treats were apparently too enticing. Spectra finally came out of hiding.

Spectra turned out to be a purest of white, long-haired lady with a face indicating she was of Angora, not Persian heritage. She waited patiently beside Melodious until Hermione tossed a treat near her feet. Within a split second, she was eating it.

A few cat treats later Hermione said, "I would like to go up and get started looking, again, if that is alright."

"Certainly, Hermie," replied Melodious, standing up and walking toward the hallway. With a wave of her wand, the hatch opened and the stairs descended. Hermione walked upward, hope it her heart.

Hermione finished the sorting through the books and such. She had thought there was a good chance of finding something in them, but such was not the case. It was entirely made up of printed items, too recent for them to include anything by Dwarkan, who surely worked entirely by quill. The few history books that held a glimmer of hope failed to produce.

She moved to the other side and started diligently working away, undaunted by her lack of success. Things moved slowly down the other side of the attic, with the only excitement being a spider nest filled with hundreds of small, speedy spiderlings sure to give Ron nightmares.

About two-thirds of the way through the side Hermione came to a section made up of old boxes, wooden crates and chests, some fairly ornate. A good feeling washed over her as she looked at the stacks. " _This has got to be it_ ," she thought.

Hermione dug into the stack, opening boxes and crates. They were full of interesting things, really old things, the right kind of things. She found journals and diaries from hundreds of years ago. There were written accounts of the lives, exploits, adventures, misadventures of various Mynoss family members. Her first hit was in an old chest at the bottom of a stack. She found a large scroll of ancient parchment with the Mynoss family tree on it starting back in the about 400 BC. And ending with the grandchildren of the maker of the family tree, Izaak Mynoss, in 1618.

The tree began with Gormott Mynoss and his wife Mistria. They had seven children with Orion and Elisabet being the only ones living into adulthood. Elisabet was listed as the wife of Geraint Ollivander and the mother of Hestia, Rostig and Festiva. Geraint was the famous founder of the Ollivander wand-making business. Orion Mynoss left the first of many gaps in the tree still in need of filling.

The trees gaps slowly got fewer and smaller as the centuries passed. As Hermione read forward into the late 12th century, she hit paydirt. There was the name Dwarkan Mynoss.

" _YES_!" screamed her mind. " _YES, YES, YES_!" She wanted to jump up and do a happy dance like she had just been the victim of a Tarantallegra charm. However, she had promised not to make a commotion like Ambrosus and his cousin had back in the day. She just hugged the parchment, knowing she was on the path forward.

Feeling suddenly re-energized, she started digging through more containers. From another ancient chest, she pulled out a roll of parchment pages. She opened them and a copy of _Things Forgotten Things Lost_ fell out of it. She was startled by it, but she also had a strange sense that lightning was about to strike.

She carefully finished unrolling the pages and started reading. She was scared of damaging these delicate, ancient pieces. Suddenly she realized she was holding the handwritten pages of Dwarkan Mynoss. They must be the pages he was holding when he caused the house to sink into the ground in the story _The End of the Fifth House_. Maybe he had dropped them after the event. Maybe they were not buried with him but saved. Whatever the case, this was a major step toward solving the mystery and discovering the truth.

Hermione continued searching the rest of the container without any further success. She did uncover a nest of Cornish pixies in a box of papers. They caused a fair disturbance before she used the same Immobius charm she had used on the pixies in Lockhart's class in her second year. She locked them in a chest until she could take them downstairs and set them free outside of the house.

Having heard the disturbance, Melodious came to the bottom of the stairs and called up to her. "Is everything okay, Hermie?"

"Yes, Melody. I just seem to have found some pixies. I have the locked in a chest. I am going to bring them down to release outside of the house. I need a bit of a break, anyway."

A moment later Hermione was descending the stairs carrying the chest. She took it out the front door and carefully secured the door so they could not reenter the house. As soon as she opened the chest the pixies burst out in an explosion of electric blue chaos that quickly disappeared to parts unknown.

She walked back into the house and set the chest down on the floor. "I have found it," she said, her face flushed with pride and joy. "I found the proof the Dwarkan Mynoss was a real person. And I have found a cache of his writings. I cannot wait to start reading them."

"That's wonderful, Hermie," said Melodious. "I am so happy for you. Now, what will you do with the information?"

"I am not sure, yet. I want to read his scrolls. But I do need a few moments of rest."

"You sit here and relax. I have dinner almost ready."

Hermione checked the time. " _Wow_!" she thought. " _Where did the day go_?" Once again a day had sailed by. It might just be time to call it a day. Her search of the attic was almost complete.

Melodious waved her wand as she passed the dining room table on her way to the kitchen, The table, which was visible to Hermione from where she was sitting, was instantly transformed into set and ready for them to eat. She was clearly a skillful witch.

A moment later she returned from the kitchen and said, "Dinner is ready, Hermie," as she sat something on the table.

Hermione got up, washed her hands and face to remove the dust, spider webs and pixie dust from her. She was surprised to see a beautiful, lemony, bit of chicken with roast vegetables. A tossed salad, very much like the one from the day before was also there.

They ate and chatted about what Hermione had discovered in the attic. It was very exciting for both of them. As the meal was wrapping up and Melodious was serving up some slices of Parkin, Hermione asked "Melody, might I please take the papers I found home with me? I promise to be very careful with them. I will return them as soon as I have copied their information. It should not take more than two or three days.

Melodious thought about it for a moment and replied, "Of course, Hermie. You seem a most honest and reliable young lady. I think that will be fine."

"Thank you, so much," gushed Hermione. "You are truly a wonderful person. I promise to be careful."

Melodious smiled at her as her cats circled her legs, hoping for a bit of food from the table.

Hermione went back up into the attic and gathered the papers. By the time she returned to the dining room, the table was cleared and clean. She set the papers down on it so she could show Melodious what she had found.

They looked at the papers together for several minutes. Melodious was amazed by what she was seeing. Not only had she discovered a new relative, but she a discovered a very powerful one who had done some great things.

A short time later Hermione had gathered the papers so she could leave. She gave the last of her treats to the cats. Even Spectra was there for that event.

She carefully placed the parchments into her beaded bag before exiting the house. She was determined to hold to her word of protecting them. Once outside she bid Melodious a fond goodbye and was gone in a whoosh.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **A New Quest Dawns**

Ron and Harry were playing a rare game of wizard's chess where Harry had the upper hand and was likely to win when Hermione burst into The Burrow like a blast of unexpected wind. "I FOUND IT!" she blurted out, her face beaming with excitement.

"Hi, Mione," said Ron, jumping her to give her a hug and kiss. "Found what?"

"Yeah," echoed Harry, "found what?"

"Dwarkan Mynoss. He is was a real person. I have it all in here," she gushed as she held up her beaded bag.

"Did you just say you found Dwarkan Mynoss?" asked Ginny as she walked into the room from the kitchen where she had been helping her mom clean up after dinner. "I heard you come in. It sounded like you broke the door."

"Yes," she replied, still clearly exhilarated by her success. "I found him and more."

Hermione picked up the wizard's chess game and moved it off the table much to Harry's dismay. It was a rare day that he won a game. He wanted to see the game through and savor his victory. She started to carefully remove the papers and family tree scroll from her bag and set them down for inspection.

"Please don't touch them," she said as Ginny reached toward them. "They are very old and delicate. I promised Melody I would treat them with the greatest of care.

The first thing she did was to start slowly unrolling the family tree. In some ways, it resembled a smaller version of the Black Family Tree at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but without the burn marks from members like Sirius who had fallen out of grace with his mother.

"See. Right there," she said, pointing to Dwarkan's name. "There he is."

"Amazing," said Harry.

"Bloody brilliant is more like it," gushed Ron.

Ginny looked at her with a big smile.

"So what are you planning to do with them?" asked Harry.

Hermione carefully rolled up the scroll and placed it back in her bag. Then she turned to the rolled pile of parchments. With the greatest of care, she slowly opened them. A little book was sitting inside them. She took it and placed it to the side.

"What is the next step, then?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, yet. I have barely started to read them, but there is more," she said, picking up the little book. "I think this was bundled up with them at a later date. It doesn't matter. It is a notebook. I think it's a clue. It belonged to a Feldrick Mynoss. I know I have either heard or seen that name. He talks about Dwarkan and searching for the fifth house. It's a little vague, but I think it was meant to be. I need to ask Melody or Ambie about it. It may be the only clue to finding the ultimate truth. Right now, all we have amounts to little more than hearsay. But it is our only clue."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"All I have here is a bunch of papers and a story. I have no proof. This might lead me to the proof," she reiterated. "From what I have read, Feldrick Mynoss spent considerable time researching Dwarkan story and the fifth house, in general. I think he has hidden his evidence somewhere. All I have is a clue. It's a riddle of sort."

"What's the clue?" asked Ginny, ready to go find it.

"Hello, everyone," came the unmistakable voice of Luna Lovegood. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"No, of course not," said Ginny. "Come in."

"Hi, Luna," said Harry and Hermione, almost in unison.

"Hello, Luna," added Ron. "What brings you to this side of the hill?"

"My father and I have been tracking a crumpled-horn snorkack all day. We found its tracks where it had eaten some of our dirigible plums. We tracked it this way, but father had to go back to attend to the Quibbler. I found some of its tracks a few minutes ago out by your pond. You haven't seen it, have you?"

The group all looked at each other, trying not to laugh outright at her story.

"No, Luna," said Hermione. "We have been in here looking at things."

"Oh, are you doing puzzles or working on an adventure?" she said with obvious Ravenclaw curiosity. "I heard you talking about clues."

The group looked at each other, wondering how long she had been outside…just what she might have overheard them saying.

"What did you hear?" Hermione finally asked, a shiver of nervous fear running up her spine into her brain.

"Oh, not much. Just a couple names—uh—Dwarkan and Feldrick Mynoss. And the fifth house. Is that the fifth house of Hogwarts? My mom always believed Hogwarts had a fifth house. She used to talk about it. But people never took her seriously. It made her sad."

The group huddled up, whispering anxiously for a few moments. Then they broke apart. "Yes, Luna, I have been researching the possibility of Hogwarts having a fifth house. All of this is evidence. But we are still far from proving it. All we have is a bunch of papers and this book."

"That's fascinating. My mom never had any proof…just the stories she had heard from her parents and grandfather. Are you going to continue your search? I would like to help if that is okay."

"I think that would be okay, considering what you already know. What do the rest of you think?" she asked, looking to the others.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other, then at Luna and Hermione. They nodded their agreement to the addition of Luna to Hermione's quest.

Hermione produced her copy of _Things Forgotten Things Lost_. She opened it to _The End of the Fifth House_. "You need to start by reading this story," said Hermione as she handed the book to Luna.

Ron and Harry picked up their game of wizard's chess at Harry's insistence as Luna started reading. Ginny returned to the kitchen to help her mother. Hermione pulled the scroll back out of her bag and prepared to walk her through the rest of things up to the point where she had arrived.

When Luna finished, she handed the book back to Hermione. "That is a fascinating story," she said. "I wish my mom could be here. She would love to read it."

"Yes," agreed Hermione. "Anyway, here is the rest of what we have.

Hermione walked her through meeting Ambrosus and Melodious. The search of the attic and what she had ultimately discovered. When it came time to discuss the little book, she reassembled the group.

The book did not yield a lot beyond the fact he clearly was a descendant of Dwarkan, as verified by the family tree, and a cryptic poem that seemed to be their only clue forward. It said:

 ** _"_** ** _If I do not want to lose it,_**

 ** _first I must forget it._**

 ** _If I cannot forget it,_**

 ** _then I am destined to lose it._**

 ** _You must find a door that cannot be seen._**

 ** _Ask for it to go where I have been._**

 ** _Use the eyes in the back of your head._**

 ** _Then you will see where next to tread._**

"What is 'it", asked Ron, asking the obvious.

"That is the question, isn't it, Ronald," snided Hermione.

"I agree," said Luna. "I am usually pretty good at riddles. But that is a tough one. Maybe if we knew more about who Feldrick Mynoss really was, we could sort it out."

"That makes sense," said Hermione. I will go back to talk to Melody in the morning. That is probably a good first step."

"I should be going now," said Luna, turning toward the door. "It will be getting dark soon. I want to get home before the blibbering humdingers and nargles come out."

Goodbye, Luna," said Hermione and the others.

"Good night, everyone."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Getting the Scent**

The following morning Hermione left after breakfast to visit Melodious. When Melodious opened her door to find a smiling Hermione bearing a platter of fresh blueberry scones, her face lit up with a big smile.

""Hello, Hermie," she said joyfully. "Back so soon. I was not expecting you for a few days. Have you finished your work already?"

"No. No. Actually, I have barely started on it. But I have a question. Perhaps you can help."

Melodious led her to the couch where they sat down. Cinder and Bastet circled around and meowed trying to inspect things as she uncovered the scones. "Don't worry, kitties. I did not forget you." Melodious waved her wand and her tea set appeared filled with steaming tea.

Hermione produced a little bag with some cat treats as Melodious poured the tea. Spectra, suspicious of the activity, poked her head around the archway. Seeing the other two receiving their treats, she quickly came across the room and joined in.

Once they had poured and properly prepared their tea, and the kitties had received their treats, they each took a scone. After a couple of bites, Melodious asked, "What is this question that brings you here this morning, Hermie?"

"Oh—uh—yes, the question," squeezed out Hermione as she tried to swallow a bite of scone. "I almost forgot."

Melodious chuckled. "Take your time."

"Ah, I was wondering about a name. You may have mentioned it while we were talking. It is Feldrick Mynoss."

"Feldrick?" replied Melodious, taking a breath. "I have suspected it would be him. He was always considered a black sheep, a bit of a bad boy. He is the one I told you crossed the Ministry and wound up in Azkaban. What makes you bring up his name?"

"There was a little book. A sort of notebook or journal in among the papers belonging to Dwarkan. It mentions the Dwarkan and the fifth house. He seemed to have spent a lot of time researching it. He knew the Ministry was trying to suppress the existence of the house. Then it ends with a bit of a riddle."

"Perhaps that is what got him sent to Azkaban. It seems he was meddling with things that should not be meddled with."

"I think you may be right," agreed Hermione. "I should probably go to the library at the Ministry and see if I can find him and why he was sent to Azkaban. The hall of record might have that. The Ministry never seems to throw anything away."

Hermione finished her tea and scone, and then gave the last of the treats to the kitties. As she got up to go, Melodious said, "You be careful, Hermie. You are much too young to be getting yourself locked up in Azkaban."

"Of course, Melody. I will be very careful."

If the Ministry knew she was searching for information that would lead to the fifth house, she would already be high on their radar. They would probably already be following her. This trip to look up Feldrick would surely get her placed on a very short leash. If she found anything, who knows how it might end?

Fortunately for her, in the fervid desire to bury the knowledge of the fifth house, the Ministry had also buried the legal statutes used to confiscate, destroy and lock away in Azkaban all knowledge of the fifth house with the blessings and gratitude of Hogwarts. As those who still knew about it died their natural deaths, the fifth house died with them. A thing that should not have been forgotten had done just that.

Hermione apparated to the Ministry and prepared to enter via the visitor's entrance. She had watched Arthur operate it, and she always had some muggle money in the bag for trips to her parent's house. In seconds she was descending inside.

A pair of guards met her as she stepped out of the call box. They inquired about her reason to be there. She told them she had come to see Arthur Weasley. They held her while a message was sent to Arthur asking him to come to collect her.

A few minutes passed, then a cheerful voice called out, "Hermione. Good to see you, dear. It is okay fellas. She is here to meet with me."

As they walked away, Arthur inquired as to the nature of her visit. She told him she wanted to look for records of Feldrick. He cautioned her about showing up unannounced in the future. He suggested sending him an owl. He did not want her to get in trouble.

Arthur took her downstairs and led her through several unfamiliar corridors before arriving at the records area. They went inside and Arthur used his authority as a department head to get into the records area. With only a name to go on, it took a while, but they finally found a file labeled Feldrick Mynoss.

It contained a brief biography of him. He was born in Cornwall. He was one of seven children to Bannock and Gildra Mynoss. He attended Hogwarts where he was sorted into Ravenclaw, and stayed there for the full seven years, graduating with high marks. He worked as an apprentice wandmaker for several years before being arrested for possessing illegal items, including the wand of a known criminal, to which he had subjected it to the Priori Incantatem spell. He also was accused of interfering with forbidden knowledge and secret Ministry business. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban for refusing to cooperate with the Ministry in their investigation of his crimes.

With this information logged, Hermione told Arthur she was ready to return to The Burrow. "He escorted her out of the Ministry and she thanked him before she apparated away.

No one was home, except Mrs. Weasley when Hermione arrived. She dispatched an owl to Luna telling her she had found new information and that she would show her when she got here.

Ginny eventually arrived home, followed by Ron and Harry. "I have new information," she told them. "But I want to wait for Luna to arrive so we can all go over it together."

Arthur walked in as Ginny and Molly were setting the table. They sat down to an excellent meal centered on a large beef roast. Just as they were finishing, Luna arrived.

The five of them went into the living room to hear Hermione's news. There was a sense of excitement in the group now that it was moving forward. Just a couple days earlier Ron, Harry and Ginny only had feigned cursory interest in the search.

That had all changed. The three of them were genuinely interested. Luna was, as Luna always is, ready for a Quixotic quest. The fact that this was showing meat on its bones made her even more enthusiastic.

"Feldrick Mynoss was one of the relatives Melody had mentioned during our first meeting," began Hermione. "She had said he was one of the black sheep of the family. She said he had gotten himself locked up in Azkaban."

"That's encouraging," said Ron.

"Shut it," hissed Ginny.

"Well, continued Hermione. "It is true. He was locked up in Azkaban until he died. But I found the court records about him. He was locked up for research and finding out stuff about Dwarkan and the fifth house. They never found these papers, or whatever else he had. The only thing they had on him was he had Dwarkan's wand and had apparently used the priori incantatem spell on it. That means he must have seen the end of the fifth house described in the story."

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "He got locked up for just having the wand. They really wanted to cover this up."

"I imagine they tried really hard to get him to give up everything he had. I am not certain they would have used the Cruciatus curse on him. But I bet they used veritaserum. And they still didn't get it."

"Should we even be meddling with this," asked Ron. "What if the Ministry finds out? They could come for us."

"That is worrisome," said Hermione. "But I feel the need to look a little further."

"I think this explains the first clue," said Luna, changing the subject.

"How's that?" asked Hermione.

"The first half of the clue. He was scared of losing what he had. I think he hid it, then used a memory charm to erase his memory."

"Yes," said Harry. "Like when Lockhart tried to erase our memories in the Chamber of Secrets. He erased his own memory when his charm backfired because of Ron's broken wand."

"Brilliant," said Ron. "But what about the rest of it?"

"I think he left clues to follow so he could find it if he was ever set free."

 ** _"_** ** _You must find a door that cannot be seen._**

 ** _Ask for it to go where I have been._**

 ** _Use the eyes in the back of your head._**

 ** _Then you will see where next to tread,"_**

said Ginny, who had picked up the little book and was reading from it. "What do you supposed that means?"

"It could mean the Room of Requirement," offered Ron. "You can't see that door unless you ask for it."

Brilliant, Ron," said Hermione.

Yes, brilliant, Ron," agreed Luna. "That makes perfect sense."

"What about the rest of it?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," replied Luna.

"I think we need to go there to find out," said Harry. "We can meet in the morning and go up to Hogwarts and see what happens. At least we know where to find the door."

Everyone agreed that this was the best plan of action. Luna left for home so she would get there before the blibbering humdingers and nargles came out. The rest of them decided to just relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Required Viewing – Where Eagles Lair**

Luna arrived as the rest of the group was finishing breakfast. Hermione grabbed her bag and they went out in front of the house. Ron stepped over by an old bucket. "Let's go," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny as the others stared at him.

"The bucket. It's a portkey. Dad fixed it up last night. We can use it to all go together."

"Brilliant," said Harry as he walked toward Ron. The others followed.

As they all grabbed onto it Ron said, "Three, two, one and they were gone. A short time later they were standing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

They walked into the village and entered Honeyduke's. Most of the passages had been fixed, including the one into the store's cellar. Workers and staff used it during bad weather. The only passage still a 'secret' was the one built by the members of Dumbledore's Army during the time of Snape and the Carrows.

They made their way through the tunnel and into the castle. They started up toward the corridor that was home to the Room of Requirement. Hermione thought about needing a place where people hid things. She hoped that would get them to the correct version of the room.

"This is exciting," said Luna as the door began to appear.

"Yes, the last time we were here was during the battle," noted Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Crabbe set the bloody room on fire." The words would quickly prove prophetic.

The door finished forming and started to open. As the stepped forward a whoosh of air exhaled a sooty stench of the burnt remnants of was once a room filled with a million hidden and forgotten items. The floor was covered with a thick layer of black, crumbly ash.

"Ohmigod," said Hermione as the shock of what she was seeing started to register as they walked inside to access the situation. The fire had apparently down permanent damage. The contents of the room had been destroyed.

The door closed with a thud as they stood in the ashes of what had once been a room filled with just about anything a person could imagine. The clue was probably just ashes. The search could very well be over. You could hear their hearts dropping.

Then Luna said, "The clue said: 'Use the eyes in the back of your head. Then you will see where next to tread.' It's obvious. The clue has to be behind us."

"Everything is burnt up, Luna," said Hermione.

"No, look at the door," she said, walking toward it and pointing, "There. Look there."

On the charred surface of the door was a carved message. It read:

 **"** ** _Look for it where eagles rest – F.M. 8-3"_**

"What does it mean?" asked Ron. "Where are they?

"Well, that's the question, Ronald," said Hermione with a hint of sarcasm. "If I knew, I would already have them."

Ron looked at her with his head slightly bowed. Harry and Ginny stood to the side. They were seemingly already mulling over the clue.

"Let's break it down," said Hermione. "Where do eagles rest?"

"They sleep in their nests. I think they're called aeries," said Ginny.

"Where are we going to find an eagle's nest around here?" asked Ron. "I don't remember ever seeing an eagle around here."

"No, said Harry. "You said he was a Ravenclaw. Their symbol is an eagle. It is the Ravenclaw dormitories."

"Yes, brilliant, Harry," said Hermione. "But F.M. 8-3? Did he carve this on March eighth? What is the significance of that?"

"No," said Luna. "That is how things are numbered in our dormitory. He must have been in room eight, bed three in the boy's dormitories.

"Can we go there?" asked Hermione.

"I can, of course. But I should have the permission of the prefect or head of house to let the rest of you in. Well…maybe it will be okay to take Hermione."

"Great, let's go," said Ron.

They made their way downstairs and up the astronomy tower to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

"What am I?" asked the door.

"You're a door," blurted Ron. "I thought your door riddles were supposed to be hard." The door did not open. It repeated the question. "I said you're a bloody door." It still did not open.

Luna looked at the door. It repeated the question, again. "What am I?"

"You're a question," said Luna. The door opened. Ron stood there with a frown as the others got a bit of a laugh at his expense.

"Come in, Hermione," said Luna.

"Thanks."

The room was nicely decorated in, as one might expect, a blue and bronze theme. There were many fine portraits and other decoration to admire. They stepped up to the entrance to the boy's dormitory. As they tried to enter, the stairway rebuffed them.

"I was afraid of this," said Luna. "I suppose we will have to get one of the boys to go in there."

"Okay," said Hermione. "As long as you think it is okay."

Luna reopened the front door. After a moment of thought, she brought in the other three and asked them to sit on one of the large couches.

"The boy's dormitory will not let us in," said Luna. One of you boys is going to have to go in and find the clue."

Hermione looked at Ron, who got the hint and stood up. "Okay, what do I do?

"Find bed three in room eight. They should be numbered, so it should not be difficult. Then you have to look around to find where the eagle sleeps. The clue should be there."

"Okay," he said as he walked toward the stairway.

As he descended the stairs the rooms were clearly numbered. Entering room eight, he quickly saw a bed labeled three.

"I found the bed," he said, calling up to the others.

"What can you see there?" yelled Hermione.

"It's a bed. There is just some stuff here. Nothing special."

"Look around. Look for a spot where an eagle might sleep."

"Are there eagles on the bed," asked Luna.

Yeah. A big one on the end of the bed with its wings spread. There another one on the other end of the bed hiding its head under its wing."

"It's sleeping," hollered Harry. "Bird put their heads under their wing to sleep. Check around that one."

Try the revealing charm on it, Ron," called down Hermione. "It's Aparecium."

After a moment Ron called back up. "Nothing. It didn't do anything."

Hermione gave a frustrated groan and she turned. "Think, Granger," she said.

Suddenly Ron called up, again. "I think I found something. This bird is loose. It popped right off. There's something under it. It looks like a little scroll."

"Get it, Ron," called Hermione, sounding excited, but also a little impatient.

A moment later Ron emerged from the stairs. He had a small roll of paper in his hand.

Everyone stood up from their seats on the couches as Hermione took it and unrolled it. The message on it read:

 ** _They are hidden in a bag, in a box, in a chest, in a hole_**

 ** _Under a stone where they would listen_**

 ** _To her teach and share her vision_**

 ** _While the bird's big eye looked in their soul_**

"Another riddle," remarked Hermione. "I am not surprised.

"It seems very Ravenclawy," said Ginny.

"Yeah," added Ron. "More bird stuff."

"I think it is referring to that bird," said Luna, pointing to a large portrait of a raven hanging on the wall."

"I don't like that bird," said Ron as all of them looked at it. "I feel like it has been watching me ever since I came in here.

"The bird is kind of unnerving when you are new. It takes a while to get used to it always staring at you."

"But it's perfect," said Harry. The bird's eye looking into your soul."

"Yes," continued Luna. "Do you see that raised stone in the floor? That is supposedly where Rowena Ravenclaw would stand and give students their evening lesson. Now it is used by our Head of House or the prefect to talk to us. Any Ravenclaw can use it to express an opinion or talk on a subject."

"So what we are looking for is under that stone?" asked Hermione.

"I guess we have to look," answered Luna.

Ron jumped up and pointed his wand at it. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said with a swish and flick.

Nothing happened. Everyone looked at him. "I said it right," he stated defensively. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Once again, nothing happened.

"Maybe it is bewitched or guarded with a spell," said Hermione as she pointed her wand at it. "Finite Incantatem. Try it again, Ron."

Ron looked at her, then pointed his wand at the stone. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The stone rose up out of the floor. Hermione hurried over to look under it. "There is something here, she said excitedly.

Ron moved the stone to the side with his wand and sat it down on the floor. Hermione reached down and pulled a chest out of the hole and sat it on the central table. They all gathered around to inspect it. On top it was the inscription:

 ** _If what lies inside you wish to know_**

 ** _First the houses' keys to me you'll show_**

There was what appeared to be a keyhole next to each corner of the words.

"So now we have another riddle," grumbled Ron.

"What do you make of it, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, you're the riddle master," said Harry.

"Curious. I don't know. Our house doesn't have a key. It has a riddle to get in."

"The riddle says 'houses'. The apostrophe indicates more than one house. Probably all four houses," noted the Hermione, who was always known as a bit of a grammar nazi.

"I don't think any of the houses actually have keys," said Harry. "We have to say a password to the Fat Lady. Slytherin has a password. Draco whispered it to a wall to get in when Ron and I were using the polyjuice potion to pose as Crabbe and Goyle back in our second year."

"Yeah, that's right," said Ron.

"Hufflepuff has a secret knock you do on a special barrel down in the kitchen cellar," said Hermione. "I saw people do it a few times when I was there with the house elves promoting S.P.E.W."

They sat thinking for a long time without coming up with any viable ideas. Finally, they decided to go down to the Great Hall for lunch. Maybe some food and drinks would jog lose something in one of their minds.

Following the long descent, they entered the hall. It was completely deserted, except for a couple of workers who were still repairing some damage. A fine spread of food appeared on a table as they sat down. It was most welcome.

The food was so good and the noise of the workers just loud enough that they did not notice or hear Hagrid approaching them as the pondered on the clue.

"Allo everyone," said Hagrid in his normal, big, cheerful voice.

"Hagrid," they all exclaimed as the greeted him. Hermione jumped up and hugged him.

"Did I hear you say keys to the houses?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, I guess so," said Hermione.

"I got them right here." He said, patting his huge coat. "That's me job. Professor Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"You have house keys?" inquired Harry.

"Yes," he said, pulling a ring with four keys on it from one of his countless pockets. "Every house has a key for emergencies. A professor or medical person might be needing to get into one of them and not know the password. It's me job to let them in."

"Can I see them?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"I suppose so," said Hagrid. "Won't be doin' no harm I suppose to let you look at them."

She took the keys and looked at them. Each had a crest from one of the houses on it. She tried putting the Gryffindor key into a keyhole, but it wouldn't work. So, she tried another and it went right in and turned. She then tried the other keys. As the Hufflepuff key turned in its hole, the latches on the chest open.

"Open it," said an impatient Ron.

"Okay, Ronald," she replied, carefully lifting the lid.

Inside was a box. She pulled it out and sat it on the table next to the chest."

"What have ya' got there?" asked Hagrid.

"I don't know," she replied. "I need to open it to find out."

On top of the box was yet another riddle. It said:

 ** _If inside you want to see_**

 ** _You must show your heart to me_**

 ** _If it's pure, honest and true_**

 ** _My hidden things I give to you_**

Hermione started to try and open it to no avail. She tried pulling it open. She tried spells. She pressed it to her breast. Nothing worked.

"I can't just pull out my heart," said Hermione. "You try it, Ron."

"I'm not pulling out my heart, either," said Ron.

Hermione looked at him like he was particularly dim at this moment. The others laughed.

"What?" said Ron, still not getting it."

"Just try to open it," said Harry, finally bailing him out.

"Oh—yeah—right," he choked out as the others continued to laugh. "Bugger off. The lot of you."

Ron and the others all gave it their best efforts. Nothing seemed to satisfy the box. Even Hagrid pulled at it a bit. They were getting frustrated. They felt so close, yet still so far away from finally solving the mystery.

The afternoon passed and dinnertime was approaching. Ginny suggested that they go back to The Burrow where they could relax and think some more. Everyone agreed. They went back to Hogsmeade via the One-eyed Witch passage into Honeyduke's cellar. Once outside, they located the bucket and whoosh back homeward.

Arthur and Molly offered their opinions as they ate. While they did not know the fine details of the search, they knew enough that it was okay to bring them into the effort to decipher the riddle on the box.

No progress was made as the first hints of impending darkness started to appear. Just as Luna was preparing to excuse herself and go home, Ron jumped up exclaiming. "I've got it! I think I've got it!"

"What? What have you got, Ron?" asked Harry as they all recovered from his sudden outburst.

"I think I know why it won't open,' he said with a glowing face full or proud.

"Out with it then, Ronald," insisted Hermione. "Out with it, already." The stress of this question had worn her patience thin.

"You remember the witch doctor in Australia?" he said, looking around.

"Yes…" said Hermione as everyone more or less nodded in the affirmative, except Luna who had no idea what he was talking about.

"She said I have Hermione's heart. She has mine. You have Ginny's," he said as he looked at Harry. Ginny has yours."

It took a few seconds to register, then everyone's lights started to come on. "We've all been showing it the wrong hearts."

"That sounds brilliant, Ron," exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, Ron," said Ginny.

"Take the box, Mione," he said as he puffed out his chest. "Show it your heart."

Hermione picked up the box and pressed it to Ron's chest. The top of the box popped open exposing a stack of books.

Hermione's eyes opened wider than one might reasonably think possible. Then she sat the box back on the table and grabbed him like a Snargaluff plant. She began smothering him with kisses while calling him brilliant.

Ron's face grew red to match his hair, both from being a bit embarrassed at her overt show of affection and the lack of air from the power of her hugs. The others began looking at the books while allowing them their moment.

"These books look fascinating," remarked Luna. "I wish my mother could see them."

"I imagine they will have the evidence Hermione is seeking," said Harry.

Once Hermione released Ron, she started looking at the books. The titles hinted at success in the making. They were:

 _Origins of The Ministry for Magic_ by Jon Quill

 _Hogwarts: From the Beginning_ – _A History_ by Centimus Sandbrook

 _The Houses of Hogwarts_ by Lily Camus

 _Popular Lies We All Believe_ by Vangelis Arkenson

 _The Real Salazar Slytherin_ by Sherdial Taipan

 _Rhiannon of Dyfed_ by Gibbous Waggman

 _History Re-Written/Cleaning Your Image_ by Sensia Billet

 _The Cleansing of History_ by Filbus Tremont

 _Things Forgotten Things Lost_ by Fescue Modelock

Except for the last one, Hermione had never seen or heard of any of these books. She wondered how many of them were in the Forbidden Section collection.

"I have got to start reading these," she exclaimed, grabbing them and returning them to the box. She darted up the stairs and into her room.

"I don't suppose we'll be seeing her again anytime soon," said Ron. "I mean—uh—just sayin'."

"I think your right," agreed Harry as he snuggled up against Ginny. Ginny seemed to have a warm glow, probably from seeing Hermione so happy.

Luna darted out the door saying, "I really must go. I hope I make it home safely. Good night."

"This is actually quite exciting," said Ron. "I wonder what she'll find in all of those books?"

"I guess we have to wait," said Harry. "Knowing Hermione, we probably will find out soon enough. She probably won't sleep until she has read all of them. Might take a day or two, but it would take us a week or a month.

The three of them chuckled, knowing it was true.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **What once was lost, but now is found**

The following morning found Harry, Ron and Ginny eating breakfast without the company of Hermione. Molly said she had appeared just long enough to grab a plate of food and some juice before excusing herself to go back upstairs and continue with her reading. They decided to find something to do so they would not disturb her.

Hermione was still entombed with her reading when the returned home. Arthur and Molly were just sitting down to eat. They joined the meal. Molly said she had only seen her once a few hours ago when she came down for some lunch to go.

The rest of the day passed without any further sightings. In the morning, they found themselves eating without her once again. They fiddled around the house for a while, helping Molly tidy up. Finally, they decided to go into Diagon Alley to visit George.

Just as they were preparing to leave, they heard a noise and turned to see a frazzled Hermione coming down the stairs. Her hair was a mess, as were her clothes. If she had slept at all in the past two days, it was not nearly enough.

"I just sent an owl to Luna," she said. "I have it all here. I have found everything I need to prove the existence of the fifth house."

"Wicked," said Ron, going to help her down the stairs.

"You look dreadful, Hermione," declared Ginny.

"Maybe you should freshen up a bit," suggested Harry. "It can wait until Luna gets here."

"Of course," she said in a tired voice that was running mostly on a dwindling supply of adrenaline. "I will feel better if I clean up."

Hermione disappeared into the lavatory. Ron, Harry and Ginny were all abuzz about what they were about to hear. What had started as a 'silly story' to quote Ron, was about to be turned into the expose of a lifetime. This could be the biggest story in the history of The Daily Prophet, if the Quibbler didn't get it, first. Seeing as Luna was part of the group, giving it to the Quibbler would probably be the right thing to do.

Hermione returned a little while later with clean clothes and a mask of freshness hiding the worn out person behind it. A moment later Luna appeared at the door. It was perfect timing.

"Hello, everyone," lilted Luna. "I got your owl, Hermione. I am very excited by the news it delivered."

"Now that we are all here," began Hermione. "Let me show you the fifth house of Hogwarts with the help of Dwarkan Mynoss and these books.

"Merlin, the greatest wizard in the history of the British Isle convened a meeting of several powerful wizards of the day. The purpose of the meeting was to discuss the formation of a type of council to help regulate the growing magical community of the Isles. Similar such events were known to have already occurred in a few other areas of the world…

…The participants discussed the exact purpose of the proposed council. Would it be a government? What powers would it have? What other purposes might it serve?..

…After many days of discussion, a council was created to oversee wizarding on the Isles. It would act as a sort of government to protect, regulate and promote the wizarding community. This council grew over time into what is now called The Ministry of Magic."… – from _Origins of the Ministry for Magic_ by Jon Quill.

"In its early days, The Ministry for Magic identified the need to educate young witches and wizards in the magical arts. The decision was made to create a school of witchcraft and wizardry where young witches and wizards would learn to control and grow their skills in ways that would benefit them and the entire magical community…

…The ancient wizard, Merlin, brought together four of the other most powerful witches and wizards of the day: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin to best determine how to create such an institution of learning…

…They decided to create a school with each of them being masters of a house within the school that would cater to the particular skills and aptitudes of students. Gryffindor House would be home to the adventurous, courageous, chivalrous students. Hufflepuff would select the hardworking, fair-minded, loyal students. Merlin would bring in the conservatives, natural leaders, individualists. Ravenclaw would house the cleverest, most creative and academically-minded students. Slytherin would pick out the most ambitious, determined and self-motivated students…" – from _Hogwarts: From the Beginning_ – _A History_ by Centimus Sandbrook.

"…As Hogwarts grew, Merlin, at least twice the age of the other four heads of houses combined grew increasingly tired. After some discussions with the others, he decided to step down and hand over control of his house to another witch or wizard…

…Despite some concerns over issues surrounding the earlier death of her son, alleged cannibalism, which was generally considered disproven, and marital problems, the decision was made to make Rhiannon of Dyfed the new head of the House of Merlin…

…Once in power, she declared the horse to be the symbol of the house, and the house colors to be gold and purple. Gryffindor followed by adopting a lion as the mascot and the colors of scarlet and gold. Hufflepuff chose a badger and the colors yellow and black. Ravenclaw selected an eagle, despite the raven on its crest, with the colors blue and bronze. Slytherin went with a serpent and the colors green and silver…" – from _The Houses of Hogwarts_ by Lily Camus.

"…Sometimes it is best to hide things in plain sight. People will look past it without blinking an eye. They can't see the trees for the forest…

…Merlin was around least 500 years before the founding of Hogwarts. To this day, the magical community overlooks the fact. They blindly accept that he was a student in Slytherin House because that is what they have been told. That is what they believe. The muggles would catch this inconsistency in a minute. They know he was the court magician to King Arthur at Camelot. It is in their collected Arthurian Legends. We are fooling ourselves…" –from _Popular Lies We All Believe_ by Vangelis Arkenson.

"…Following the removal of Rhiannon of Dyfed, the House of Merlin was dismantled and erased under the direction of Salazar Slytherin. The students were sorted into other houses with the hope they could be saved. Some students were ultimately expelled. The Merlin common room and dormitories were demolished. Some believe Slytherin ultimately used the location to create The Chamber of Secrets…" _The Real Salazar Slytherin_ by Sherdial Taipan.

"…Under the leadership of Rhiannon of Dyfed, the House of Merlin changed into a house dedicated to promoting the use and control of the darker magic of the world. If became home to the militant, militaristic and athletic minds who would find themselves generals or top sergeants in a muggle army, or students who would serve honorably to the death under the leadership of their leaders. They were famous for their ownership of the Quidditch Cup during her years…

…Rhiannon did not teach or promote good and bad, right or wrong, evil or saintly. She only taught power, and using it to one's own advantage…

…Ultimately, she came under pressure to leave the school by three of the other four heads of house. Salazar Slytherin, whose desire to make Hogwarts a more selective school accepting only pure-blood students, had him at odds with the other four. Therefore, he did not support the ouster of Rhiannon…

…Her desire to teach students the Imperio, Cruciatus and Killing curses against the wishes of the others pushed the need to remove her to the boiling point…

…In the final battle to force her out, even Slytherin got involved, siding against her with the other three school founders. Numbers vary, but approximately a dozen students died in the final clash. Several more were injured to varying degrees…

…Rhiannon's rebellion was defeated and she was captured and removed from the school grounds…

…Since Azkaban was yet to be constructed, she was imprisoned in a house on the outskirts of a nearby village under a veil of incredibly powerful charms and hexes meant to hold there in perpetuity…

…Rhiannon did not go quietly into her oubliette. She swore she would gather a new army if it took a thousand years and return to wreak her anger and retribution upon the school and its founders… -from _Rhiannon of Dyfed_ by Gibbous Waggman.

"…The House of Merlin was dissolved after the removal of its leader, Rhiannon of Dyfed. Its members were moved into other houses in the hopes they could be turned around into good members of the wizarding world. Sadly, several had to be expelled…

…Several members of the expelled students met sticky ends in the ensuing years…

…In 1717, the three curses that brought things to a head at Hogwarts were deemed Unforgivable. A case was made for adding the Obliviate curse to the other three, but it failed…

…In the mid-1700s an effort was started to expunge the existence of the Fifth House of Hogwarts from the memory of the magical world by the Ministry for Magic and Hogwarts. They went to great lengths to collect all evidence of its prior existence and to either destroy it or lock it away forever from the common knowledge… –from _The Cleansing of History_ by Filbus Tremont.

…The best account of the death of Rhiannon of Dyfed, and ultimate death of the House of Merlin, seems to be in the book " _Things Forgotten Things Lost_ by the folktale collector Fescue Modelock…

…In his retelling of the tale, he documents how Rhiannon has evolved into some kind of demon while imprisoned in the house on the outskirts of Bleakmoor...

…She is kidnapping the dead and their families to build an army for the goal of exacting her revenge on Hogwarts and its founders…

…today, people might misunderstand his simple ending of this tale as Dwarkan Mynoss vanquishes her and exorcizes Bleakmoor from her evil presence as he frees her captives…

…The existence the House of Merlin, Hogwarts fifth house, was common knowledge when he wrote his book. Now, what with the efforts to erase the existence of the house from history by the Ministry and Hogwarts, its very existence is virtually unknown… - from _History Re-Written/Cleaning Your Image_ by Sensia Billet.

Hermione put down the parchment and looked at the faces of the others. They mostly looked to be in shock. Hermione had proven her theory of Hogwarts having originally been home to five houses. That fifth house was evil, as was its head.

"Blimey, Mione," exhaled Ron. "No wonder they don't want anyone to know about it."

"She was almost as bad as Voldemort. It is lucky the others defeated her," said Harry.

"Are you going to take this to the Ministry, or Hogwarts," asked Ginny.

"I think taking this to the Ministry or Hogwarts would be the worst thing we could do," said Hermione. "They will grab it and try to bury it, just like in the past. But what can we do with it?"

"Would they publish it in The Daily Prophet, or in the Quibbler?" asked Ron.

"I think the Quibbler would, but not the Prophet," remarked Harry. "The Prophet still tends to toe the Ministry line."

"I agree. The Quibbler probably would. It seems just the thing your father would love to publish," said Hermione as she looked at Luna. "But I am wondering if it should be published at all. What kind of damage would it do to Hogwarts and its history? How would a cover-up like this impact on the Ministry and Hogwarts? Would it serve the common good?"

We need to give this some serious thought before we do anything, then," said Ginny.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **Five Friends and a Funeral**

They had decided to each take a day to think things over. A decision on what to do with the knowledge and the evidence would be made. The consensus would rule.

After lunch on the following day, they all walked out to a peaceful spot near the Weasley's pond to talk where they would not be bothered. Once they had gotten comfortable, Hermione was the first to speak. "Who would like to share their opinion on what we should do with this first?" she asked.

They all looked at each other. Finally, Luna said, "I'll start. My father would already be running it, if he had it. He would find it very interesting. And even though he loves Hogwarts, and would not want to harm it, he despises the Ministry much of the time. I think he would run it because of that. My mother…she would want it published to quiet the people who think she is nutty for believing things like this. So a big part of me wants to see this published. But another part doesn't. I can't see where it will help my mother, now. It won't help Hogwarts, either. So I am leaning toward not publishing it."

"Thanks, Luna," said Hermione. "Anyone want to go next?

"You know what I thought of this when it started," said Ron, finding his voice. "I scoffed at you, but then I saw how hard you were working and how it much it meant to you as you progressed. I kinda got into it by the end. I don't want to see all of your work just go in the tosspot, unless you want it to. I'll go with whatever you want, Mione."

"Okay, Ron. Ginny or Harry?"

"I have journalism in my blood," said Ginny, the aspiring writer. "It is hard for me to ever say we should let a story, especially a huge story like this die. But, I think I have to vote to let it die. I can see a lot of harm, but I just can't find the value it publishing it."

"Thanks, Ginny. That's one to kill it, one to probably kill it and one undecided. Have you got anything, Harry?"

Harry paused, gathering his word before standing up. After a moment he said, "When we got to the end. When we defeated Voldemort. I could have had it all. I could have been the possessor of the Hallows. I could have been the Master of Death. It was all right there. But I tossed the Resurrection Stone away in the forest. I fixed my old wand and got rid of the Elder Wand. Okay, I kept my cloak, but it was my dad's. It's the only real thing I have of him. Anyway, this is like that. Some things are too big, too dangerous, or too wrong. I can't find the good in publishing this. It will do a lot of hurt. It might settle an old score or two. It might clear the name of a person no one remembers. But I can't see it being good in the long run. I think we should not try to publish it."

Thanks, Harry. I am so glad we all agree not to publish it, or at least none of us want to publish it. I decided I don't want it published. I have the satisfaction of knowing the truth, of solving a mystery. I'll always have that. No one can take that from me. So we have a decision. We will not try to publish it. Now we have to decide what to do with the books and papers."

"Can't we just burn them?" asked Ron.

"I suppose so," answered Hermione. "Any other ideas?"

"We could put them back in the box and under the stone in the Ravenclaw common room," suggested Luna.

"Yes, but what if someone was to find them sometime in the future?" asked Hermione. "They could publish them. I don't think we want that."

"How about the Forbidden Section of the library," asked Ginny. The Room of Requirement is kind of out of business."

"Yes. I kind of like that," agreed Harry.

"I think that is a good idea, too," said Hermione. "But I promised to give the papers back to Melody. Is that okay with everyone? Everything else will go to the Forbidden Section?"

An agreed was found. The papers would go back to Melody and they would take the rest of them to Hogwarts to have Professor McGonagall place them in the vault.

The next morning saw them assemble around the bucket portkey. They made it up to Hogsmeade and into Hogwarts in time to find Professor McGonagall finishing breakfast in the great hall. Hermione approached and asked if she might speak to her on a very important and private matter. The professor agreed and they left to go to her office.

Once up in her office, Professor McGonagall asked Hermione about the nature of her request.

"Do you remember that book we talked about last time I was here?"

Well, yes," said the professor in a somewhat disturbed tone. "Are you still on about that? I thought we agreed that it was best for you to forget about it and the story you read in it."

"That's just it, professor. I was thinking it should just go in that Forbidden Section with the other one. Then I will be rid of it."

"Okay, I suppose that is best. Let me have it and I will put it there for you."

"Well, there is a bit more. I have some other books, as well," she said. "They should go along with it."

"Where are these other books?

"I have them here," she said, opening her bag and removing them."

"Well, let me have them all. I will take care of them."

"Would it be okay if I went with you and saw you put them away?"

Just then, Hermione saw the portrait of Dumbledore. He was smiling at her and winked like he knew what she was thinking.

"I can't just show you where it is and how to get in it. That would be highly improper."

"It's okay. I already saw you and Madam Pince go there before."

McGonagall's face winced and she shook her head. "It's seems nothing is secret around here. Oh, very well."

They walked out of the office and traveled down the spiraling stairs. Hermione smiled at the others as she headed to the library with the professor. The three of them walked to the back of the library where Madam Pince opened the bookshelves.

"I suppose you know the spell, as well," said the professor as she looked at Hermione.

"Actually, I don't."

"Then it is best you still don't" she said with a wave of her wand. A pair of Super Silent Earmuffs sealed her ears. The professor signaled her with her finger to turn around.

When the professor turned her back, she saw the books sitting inside the vault with the other books. The professor waved her wand and the vault resealed itself. Madam Pince closed the shelves and the started back out of the library. As they walked, Hermione quietly cast a confundus charm on them to make them forget every seeing or placing the books in there. A few seconds later the Forbidden Section cast a similar spell over all of them.

The following day Hermione visited Melodious. She carefully placed the papers back in their place. After some nice tea and biscuits, and treats for the kitties, she gave Melodious her thanks and a nice hug. She walked out the door and brought the second story of the end of the fifth house to an end.


End file.
